Blood is thicker than water
by flaminghotalchemist
Summary: This is the sequal to Trust. When Conner and Megan is kidnapped during a mission the team are forced to ask the league for help. Will they be able to find them before it's too late? And where is Aqualad? Sorry not very good at summeries. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to this show or the characters in it.**

**Blood is thinker than water.**

**Chapter one: **

"Why did you do that? Now we will never get him back!" Lex Luthor screamed at Ra's who just stood there calmly staring at him. Talia, who had been standing behind her father, stepped forward and frowned at him. It had been a few hours since Ra's had interfered with their plan to coax Superboy back to them and Lex was furious with him. Talia took a defensive stance in between Lex and her father.

"How dare you speak to my Father in that tone! If it hadn't been for him you wouldn't be here now." She said sternly, glaring at him with fierce eyes.

"I am aware of that miss Ghul and I do not mean any disrespect." He said taking a deep breath, "I am just concerned about our current progress. We only have a few months until..."

"Don't worry I have everything all under control. You just concentrate on the other projects for now and I'll deal with the retrieval of your...son" Ra's replied empathising the word Son, interrupting Lex.

"Make sure that you do! This plan means nothing without him, and I do not want to have to postpone it again to clone another one." Lex said, Ra's just gave him a blank stare. "I will go down to Cadmus today and check on how our new project has developed." Lex sighed, he shook Ra's hand and showed them out off the door. He asked his assistant if she could bring him up a drink and waited for a moment to make sure that they had gone before letting out the rage that he was feeling.

"What is that old fool thinking? We're already weeks behind on our progress and he doesn't seem to be doing anything to help with our situation!" He seethed snatching his drink out of Marie's hand and downing it in one. Marie stood there calmly and listened to her boss' ranting.

"Are they still unaware of the stringency plan you set up after Superboy's escape?" Marie asked.

"No. It appears that they aren't aware of that. But even if I do have to fall back onto that I still want Superboy back where he belongs."

"But how Sir? Without that chip you haven't got any leverage."

"That is true. It seems that those kids are more trouble than their adult counterparts."

"It's a shame that we can't just disposes of them and be done with it," Marie spoke aloud. Lex frown changed into a grin at the words his assistant had just said.

"Marie, I think you may have given me an idea. Call Stanton and tell him to prepare operation underdog." Lex ordered. Marie smiled and left his office to go and make the call.

One week later in Smallville

"Conner wake up! You promised that you would help your uncle on the farm today." Martha Kent shouted up the stairs causing Conner to shoot up holding his ears. It had been two weeks since the incident with the league of shadows and Conner had asked Clark if it was alright if he could visit his adoptive aunt and uncle again during the holidays. He had never had a family before and had wanted to 'bond' with them and find out more about the family that had allowed him to stay with them. Conner sat up on his bed and smiled as he heard his aunt Martha walking around the kitchen preparing his breakfast. He stood up and changed into his clean clothes that Martha had prepared for him yesterday before going down stairs to join his family.

"Good morning Conner. I hope that I didn't hurt your ears this morning." Martha said placing Conner's breakfast on the table for him. Conner sat down and rubbed at his ears, which were still ringing from his wake up call.

"A little. But it's ok, I know that you didn't mean too. Where's uncle Jonathan?"

"He's in the barn feeding the pigs." Martha replied looking over to the barn that was opposite the house. "It's a shame that Clark couldn't join us today, I know that he was looking forward to training you again."

"Yeah I know, I suppose that's what happens when you have a dual identity. I don't know how everyone does it?" Conner said with a mouth full of bacon and egg.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Now once your finished Jonathan would like you to meet him outside the barn, we have a lot of chores to do today." Martha reminded him. He quickly finished of his breakfast and dashed out of the house to start his work on the family farm, giving Martha a quick kiss on her cheek. He meet up with his uncle Jonathan and started his morning chores.

At mount Justice Aqualad and the others were returning from a mission that Batman had sent them on. It had been a long and tiring mission, that required the team to visit Alaska to rescue a team of exhibitioners who were lost in a terrible storm. Kid Flash, who was still recovering from his injuries after the shadows had broken into the cave a few weeks ago, flopped onto the couch with a tired sigh.

"So glad to be home." He said in relief, stretching his aching muscles.

"Well you could have stayed home if you wanted, because of you it took us an extra forty eight hours to complete the missions objective." Aqualad said in annoyance, "We had better go and wait for Batman to arrive."

"I'm already here. I must say that I am extremely disappointed with the way you all executed this mission. I had expected better from you. Especially you Robin." Batman said frowning disappointingly. Robin bowed his head and apologised, he knew that he could have done better but was too concerned about his best friend to concentrate on the mission.

"Hey Wally was the one that messed up the mission! He was told to stay here but no he just had to tag along." Artemis said scowling at her boy friend.

"Do you have any idea how boring it is to be stuck here alone with nothing to do?"

"So you decided to go with the team and endanger the mission? You were lucky that the team of exhibitioners found a cave and hid there until you found them. Though it might be awhile till they are able to leave the hospital." Batman replied evenly. "Kid Flash, until your injuries have healed I am ordering you to stay of team missions!"

"What? But I..."

"And if you disobey that order I will have you and the rest of the team doing training exercises until you learn how to work as a team. Got it?" Wally looked over to Robin who frowned at him in return. The team wasn't happy with the outcome of their recent mission and didn't want to upset Batman any more than what he already was.

"Ok I promise." Wally said quietly, slouching further into the couch cushions.

"Ok now that that is settled I wanted to talk to you all about Superboy."

"Why is something wrong?" Megan asked panicking.

"He's fine, I just wanted to inform you on the information that I have found out during my research." Batman explained, Robin pulled up the caves computer and started typing in the codes to give him access to the Bat cave's computer. Batman's frown deepened.

"Don't worry I'm just pulling up the files so that it will be easier for us to understand." Robin explained pulling up the files. Batman sighed and continued with what he was saying.

"As you are all aware Superboy's DNA was constructed using the stolen DNA of superman and borrowed DNA of Lex Luthor, currently Superboy is unaware of this and the league and I would like it if it stayed that way." Batman explained, Aqualad, Wally and Megan frowned whilst Robin and Artemis gave him an even look.

"I don't know if any of you have noticed but there are a few problems concerning Conner's development. Now though Superman thinks that this could be due to the lack of guidance he's had, I believe that the reason is due to his...unusual 'birth'. Now I have run some more tests on the blood that we extracted during the operation to remove the chip that was in his head and have hypothesis that the mixed DNA of Luthor and Superman may have altered his molecular structure." Batman explained, "Now though I know that you see this team as a family, I would like it if no one tells him anything about what I have learnt."

"Why not? Don't you think that he has the right to know?" Megan asked unable to keep her anger hidden from him. She was feeling uncomfortable about having to keep a secret from her boy friend and felt that Batman was being unfair by keeping this from him. "Don't you think that this team has had enough secrets kept from us without us having to keep another one?" She shouted angrily.

"How do you think Superboy would feel if he were to find out?" Batman replied making Megan feel angrier. How would they know how he would feel if they wouldn't talk to him about it? But despite her anger she held her tongue. She could tell that Robin was feeling uncomfortable with the situation and didn't want to cause an argument between the team. But Robin wasn't uncomfortable because of that. He glared up at his mentor in anger and disappointment.

"I agree with Megan. I know that you and the league are only trying to look out for Conner's best interest, but I don't think that keeping this from him is a good idea." Robin said remembering how it felt to have a secret kept from him, especially for four years. Batman thought about what Robin and Megan had said, he could understand their concerns but he still believed that it wouldn't be in Conner's best interest if he knew.

"Listen, I understand your concerns but don't you think that knowing he was created as a weapon to kill Superman is enough for him to acknowledge without learning that he's half human? Maybe one day he might find out but..."

"All the more reason to tell him. It will be harder for him if he finds out himself only to discover that we already knew. How would you feel if you found out that the league was keeping something from you?" Wally said interrupting Batman's sentence, Batman sighed and sat down.

"I would feel betrayed." He replied softly. "If I find out something that Superboy will need to know then I will make sure that he is informed. But in the mean time I want you all to promise me that you won't say anything to him." The team all looked at each other and Megan linked them all to her mind link.

'_What do you think? Do you think that's he's telling the truth?' _She asked concerned, remembering the lies the league had told them and secrets they had kept since the team was formed.

'_He seems to be sincere about it. And after what happened a few weeks ago with the Zucco incident I don't think he would lie, not unless he had an extremely good explanation for it._' Robin replied given Batman a quick glance.

"_I don't trust him! I say we investigate ourselves. That way we..."_

"I presume that you're all having a physic conversation." Batman said interrupting Artemis' train of thought.

"Sorry." Kaldur said quickly, "we will keep the secret. But with your permission I would like Richard, with the help of Wally, to research a sample of the blood. I promise you that anything that they find will be reported to you and the league immediately." Kaldur said politely. Batman thought for a moment.

"Alright agreed. I will send Robin over with it tomorrow after our patrol." Batman replied shaking Kaldur's hand. Robin gave him a questioning look surprised at how quickly he had agreed to the request.

"Kal you don't have to call me Richard, everyone else just calls me Dick." '_Well everyone except Alfred that is.' _Dick thought to himself.

"Sorry, I will try to remember." Kaldur replied. Batman sat there and smiled, he was glad that Dick was happy and was more comfortable now with the rest of the team.

"I'm going now. I will meet you in Gotham later Robin." Batman said standing up and walking over to the zeta beams. Wally waited till he had gone before asking Dick the question that had been bothering him all day.

"Dick why does Bruce insist on calling you Robin still even though we all know your identity now?" He asked curiously.

"It's because of the mask." Dick replied simply. "The way he sees it when we wear the masks we are Batman and Robin. In civilian clothes we are Bruce and Dick. I suppose you could say that it's a physiological thing." Dick explained.

"Oh I suppose that makes sense. I'm surprised that he has allowed us to do research on Conner's blood."

"Well I think that you're lucky to still be sitting there. You know how Bruce gets when a mission doesn't go right." Dick said crossing his arms disappointingly.

"Yeah I know, but I just so badly wanted in on the action." Wally argued back.

"But at what cost? What do you think would have happened if we hadn't arrived on time?" Kaldur said sternly.

"Not to mention what the league would have done, the Russians and the Americans aren't exactly allies at the moment and if anything had of happened to them it could have caused an national incident." Dick added, "You need to be more careful and start looking at the bigger picture, otherwise you could find yourself in serious trouble."

"Hey are you calling me irresponsible?"

"I'm just saying that you need to understand that there is more to life than adventure and girls." Dick replied, "Anyway don't you all think it's strange that Batman and the league want to keep Conner's true origin of birth a secret?" Dick said changing the subject.

"I can partly see why they would. If Conner was to find out then everything that he has done to prove that he's a hero would have been for nothing." Kaldur replied.

"All because he has the blood of a criminal doesn't make him one. I've proven that." Artemis said said firmly.

"But if Lex was to discover that Conner knows he could try and convince him of that." Dick said thinking aloud. '_I w_onder if tha_t's what the league's afraid off?'_

"Well if Luthor does try we will be there to stop him! Isn't that right Dick?"

"Yeah we'll make sure that Lex leaves Conner alone. Though I would have thought that if he was going to try he would have done it by now." Wally said grinning. "So Dick got any plans for the holidays?"

"No, why?" Dick asked already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"I was just wondering when you was going to invite use to your place? I'm curious of how the other half live." Wally replied.

"Other half? What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well I mean you do live with one of the riches men in the world and I just wanted to experience what it is like to live like that."

"It's nothing special really, I live just like you guys do. Just in a bigger house." Dick replied whispering the last part. Dick was starting to become annoyed with Wally's attitude towards him. Ever since he and the team learnt who he really was he's been pestering him about what it's like to live in a mansion or to have a butler. It was as if Wally was seeing him as a completely different person now and that worried him.

"Ah, come on you can't tell me that it isn't fun to have someone clean up for you or chauffeur you around, not that I need that if you catch my drift." Wally said teasingly, Dick sighed in exasperation and walked over to the kitchen to get himself a soda.

"Wally what is your obsession with this? All because Dick lives in a big house doesn't make him any different than you or me. It's what you do as a person that matters, not the amount of money you have in you bank account." Artemis said sitting down next to him.

"Come on Arty you can't tell me that you aren't curious." Artemis shook her head, Wally gave her a suspicious look. "Not even a little?"

"Wally to tell you the truth it isn't everything that it's cracked up to be. Yeah I can have anything that I ask for, within reason, and I can go to the top schools and have the best doctors that money could ask for, but that isn't what I want or need. As long as I've got a roof over my head, clothes on my back, food in my stomach and a family to share it with then I'm happy." Dick said becoming more and more agitated as the conversation continued. Megan sensed his annoyance and decided to try and change the subject again.

"Speaking of family I wonder how Conner is coping with his new adopted family." Megan said thinking about her boyfriend and how much she was missing him.

"I'm sure that he's fine, he's probably trying to find out everything he can about Superman so that he can use it against him if he needs to." Artemis said jokingly.

"Yeah Maybe he will find a school photo of him and keep it to show during a family occasion..."

"Batman to Robin." Batman said interrupting Wally.

"Yes Batman."

"I need you in Gotham. Meet me at police Headquarters." Batman ordered signing off. Dick finished off his drink and threw the empty can into the bin before heading to the zeta beams.

"I think that you have upset him Wally." Megan said, Wally just huffed. "I was only joking." He grumbled. He sat there in front of the T.V flicking through the channels whilst Artemis and Megan went into the kitchen to make something to eat. Aqualad, who had been sitting quietly listening to the conversations, left the room and headed to the training room, leaving the rest off the team to enjoy the rest off their evening.

Smallville

Conner loaded the last of the barrels of hay onto the truck whilst his Uncle Jonathan leaned against the fence to catch his breath. Conner turned and gave him a worrying look. He could hear Jonathan's Heart beating hard and it concerned him that he was still doing this kind off work at his age. He walked over to him and rested his arm on the fence beside him.

"Why don't you head back home, I'll finish stacking the hay." Conner said Jonathan smiled wryly, he slowly straighten himself, holding onto the fence for support.

"I'm alright son, besides you can't exactly drive the truck can you."

"No I suppose your right." Conner replied quietly, Jonathan walked over to the truck and pulled himself into the drivers seat. His heart was still beating quit fast and Conner considered telling him to leave the truck and carry it back for him himself, but he decided that that probably wouldn't be the wises thing to do. So he followed his uncle to the truck and hopped into the passenger seat. He glanced over to Jonathan who was now breathing hard but waited patiently for him to steady himself.

'I think I'll tell Aunt Martha later, she might know what to do.' He thought to himself as his uncle turned the key in the ignition and drove back to the house. Aunt Martha was waiting for them with Clark.

"Hey Clarks here." Jonathan said smiling. Clark saw the truck approach and frowned, he had told Jonathan to leave the harvest until he'd arrived.

"I know I know but it couldn't wait. Mr Jones is coming to pick it up later and I wanted to get it ready for when he arrived." Jonathan explained, he stepped out of the truck and stumbled to the floor causing Clark to dash over to catch him.

"Let's get you into the house and up to bed. Ma could you go and make some tea?" Clark asked as he helped his dad into the house. Martha said that she would and hurried into the house to go and make it. Conner followed her anxious to try and help.

"Aunt Martha?" Conner asked quietly behind her, she put some water in the kettle and placed it onto the stove to boil.

"Yes dear? What's troubling you?" She asked sweetly, pointing for him to sit down.

"I'm worried about Uncle Jonathan, when we were loading the hay I noticed that his heart was beating irregularly and his breathing was heavy." Conner explained.

"I know. Clark could hear it from here. Don't worry I;m going to call Doctor Hills and have him give Jonathan a check up." Martha reassured, Conner sighedd and tried to block out the sound of the heart that was beating upstairs.

"Don't worry once he's settled it should calm down." Clark said noticing Conner's discomfort.

"I told him to go home. But he wouldn't listen to me." Conner said, Clark smiled.

"I know, I;m sure he'll be alright. Why don't we go and finish the chores for the day and leave Ma to attend to dad." Clark said heading towards the door, Conner gave his Aunt a worried glance before standing up and following his cousin.

Back in Gotham Batman stood waiting for Robin with Commissioner Gordon, who seemed to be more anixious than usual. They were discussing the case that he wanted them to look at for him when Batman heard the familliar sound of Robin climbing the side of the building.

"Who's escaped this time?" Robin asked leaping onto the roof of police headquarters causing the Commissioner jump in surprise.

"Mister Freeze. We had a call reporting that he and his men are demanding blood and is threatening to freeze anyone who doesn't obey." Gordon replied quickly composing himself.

"Then we haven't got much time. Come on Robin." Batman said turning away from the Commissioner and pulling out his grapple gun. Robin waved to the Commissioner who smiled wryly back, he still wasn't completely comfortable with Robin's involvement in Batman's crusade and worried every time he saw him at Batman's side.

"I was speaking to the others before you called. I hope you know what you are doing." Robin said jumping into the bat mobile that was parked in the alley beside police HQ.

"I take it that you're referring to the conversation I had with the team earlier?" Batman asked, his voice even and gravelly.

"What is it that has got you and the league so concerned? Surely if Luthor was going to do anything he would have by now." Robin questioned, they hurried over to the hospital Batman concentrating on the road and ignoring Robin's question. Robin frowned but remained silent. It took them ten minutes to arrive at the hospital and Batman jumped out of the car, quickly racing into the building.

"This isn't the right blood! I need AB negative." Freeze shouted pointing his freezing gun at the doctor who had given him the blood. The doctor paled at the sight and fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry but we haven't got any. That blood type is the rarest and it's extremely hard to get matching donor's." The doctor explained, Batman and Robin snuck around the corner and watched.

"We need to be careful, we don't want any casualties." Batman whispered. "Robin you go into those vents there and wait for my signal." He said sneaking up behind the thugs that were surronding the terrified doctors and nurses, hidding behind a laundry trolly. Robin quietly crawled into the vent and pulled out a small device. He waited for Batman's signal before he quietly opened the vent and throw the device at Freezes gun. Freeze didn't notice, he was too busy shouting at the doctor who had told him that they didn't have what he wanted.

"There must be someone in this hospital that has that blood type!" He shouted angrily pointing the gun at the doctors face. "Maybe so b...but with the amount your asking for your'd need more than one person. it would kill them otherwise." Just then Batman jumped out from his hiding place, startling the already frightened hostages. Freeze snickered at him, he pulled the trigger on his gun but found that it wouldn't work.

"What!" He exclaimed angrily as he tried to get his freeze gun to work. Robin jumped down and laughed.

"As whelmed as always I see." Robin giggled, "I'd give up if I were you, that gun isn't going to work." He boasted, freeze angrily throw the gun at the boy wonder who jumped and dodged it.

"Robin stop messing around and get the staff out of here!" Batman demanded sternly, Robin stopped what he was doing and nodded. He turned to the doctors and nurses and untied the bounds before guiding them away.

"Men get them!" Freeze ordered shouting at his men, Batman fought the men that attacked him and easily took them out one by one, this made Freeze angrier.

"Why can't any of you understand? I'm doing this for Nora."

"Do you honestly believe that Nora would condone this Victor? Why don't you just let us take her to a hospital were she can get the treatment she needs?" Batman said trying to reason with the grief stricken villain.

"No! She wouldn't survive if I were to do that. I need to do this myself. I'm the only one that can." Freeze replied.

"Then at least let us try and help you. Listen to me Victor you don't have to-"

"It's too late for me now." Freeze said interrupting.

"Then you leave me no choice." Batman said stepping forward, freeze stood his ground. He knew that with his strength that he could easily overpower Batman. But Batman wasn't alone and without warning Batgirl appeared from out of one of the rooms and threw a bat-a-rang at him. Freeze turned to deflect the flying object giving Batman the opportunity he had been waiting for. As soon as Freeze was facing him again Batman punched him, breaking through the glass helmet. Freeze fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"Good job." Batman said praising Batgirl who was knelling beside Mr Freeze.

"Will he be ok?" She asked in concern, Batman nodded. He knelled down beside her and placed a breathing apparatus over Freezes mouth. "This will help him to breath until he's taken back to his frozen cell." He explained, Robin came up behind them with a smile on his face.

"The doctors and nurses are safe. I called the commissioner and he's on the way to pick up Freeze." He said Batman Handcuffed Freeze then stood up to look at his young partner.

"What about the thugs that were helping him? Shouldn't we go after them?" Batgirl asked.

"No. Freeze was the cause off the danger, without them they are harmless." Batman replied confidently. The commissioner soon arrived with his men to pick up Freeze and Batman was on the roof of the hospital watching as Freeze was taken away.

"I had better be heading back home. Dad will most probably come home to check up on me and I wouldn't want him to find that I'm missing." Batgirl said, she gave Robin a hug before pulling out her grapple hook and swung to the next rooftop to head home. Robin sat there and watched her as she swung out of view before turning to Batman.

"You never did answer my question." He said, Batman gave a heavy sigh.

"I have reason to believe that Lex Luthor may try and make contact with Conner. From what I have deduced Conner is able to use only fifty percent of his Kryptonian powers and I believe that the cause is because Lex has somehow managed to suppress them." Batman explained.

"I get it. And your worried that Lex may use this information as leverage to try and get Conner to do what he wants."

"Lex Luthor is an extremely intelligent man, he has already managed to do the one thing that others have failed to do and I suspect that he's already found a way of suppressing Conner's human genes so that he will be able to use his full powers."

"What can I do to help? Is there anything in particular that Wally and I should be looking for?" Robin asked.

"Anything that could be useful. We're still unsure about what Lex is up to and any information that we can find will be helpful." Batman explained. They jumped down off the roof and into a alley were they had hidden the Bat-mobile and climbed in. Robin yawned.

"I think that it's about time we headed home. Everything seems to be quiet now and I have some more work I need to do." Batman said, Robin nodded and tried to surpress another yawn. "I think it's way past your bed time." Batman smiled, Robin smirked.

"I'm not that tired. Could I help you with your work?" Robin asked eagerly.

"No. Black Canary has informed me that she wishes to train with you all again tomorrow and I think it will be best if you got your sleep." Batman said, Robin pouted but didn't argue. He sat quietly in his seat watching the trees and buildings rush by thinking about the work that he and Wally had ahead of them. By the time they reached the cave Robin was sound asleep. Batman gently picked him up from out off the car and carried him up to his bed, removing the top part off his uniform so that he wouldn't get too hot.

"Night Dick." He whispered to the sleeping teen before closing the door behind him and going down to start with his work.

In Metropolis Lex Luthor sat at his desk watching his secret t.v with a huge grin on his face. "Ah I see that he managed to put the cameras in without being detected." Marie said walking into the office carrying some folders. She placed them on his desk and watched as Kid Flash worked on a motorbike.

"Yeah though there isn't much happening at the moment. I was hoping that Superboy would have returned by now but it appears that he hasn't." Lex said leaning into his chair. "How are things going at Cadmus?"

"Slowly. Apparently they have been having some trouble maintaining the Martian D.N.A apparently it isn't the same as Martian man hunter's." Marie explained. "I did remind them that we have a deadline to stick to and they have said that they will try to have them all ready on time."

"Good, we've been planning this for too long and I would hate to have to intervene again because they can't get it right." Lex replied. Marie asked him if there was anything else he needed before leaving him to his thoughts.

'Just a few more weeks and then everything will be complete.'

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Blackmail

**Chapter two: Blackmail**

**Metropolis, LexCorp.**

It's two days after Lex's meeting with Ra's al Ghul and Lex sat in his office anxiously waiting for Marie to return with the progress report that he had asked for. He glanced at the clock and frowned, it was twenty minutes since Marie had left to retrieve the report and she still hadn't returned. He picked up his phone and dialed her number. "Marie where is that progress report I asked for?" He asked sharply down the phone, she apologized for making him wait so long, telling him that she would bring it up right away before he slammed the phone back down hard onto the receiver. She rushed up as quickly as she could, cursing at her boss' impatiences and composed herself before walking into his office.

"I'm truly sorry Sir, I was about to come up when I was stopped by Harold Embers from security." She explained placing the files neatly on his desk in front off him.

"Really? And what does our head off security want now?" He asked sarcastically. Marie sighed passing him the letter that he had given her.

"He was asking if you would allow him some leave. Apparently it's his wedding anniversary coming up and he was planning on taking his wife away on a second honeymoon." Marie explained.

"Tell him to give me the dates and I'll look into it. But remind him that we are very busy at the moment and with the important work we have been doing we can't allow anyone to break in and steal anything. It's bad enough that we've still got that junior justice league constantly interfering without something else going wrong." Marie nodded and left the office to give Lex his space. Lex read through the report that Marie had given him and smiled happy that the project that they had been working on for the last two years was now nearing completion. He placed the files neatly back into the folder and filed it into his cabinet. "Now let's see what's on the T.V." He said aloud knowing that Marie would be listening outside the door in case he needed her. He waited until he was sure that his secretary was gone before he pressed the button to activate his hidden cameras in Mount Justice. He watched the team as they arrived back from another mission, beaten and tired. He noticed that Superboy was there among the young group off hero's and grinned happily at the screen.

"I see you've finally returned from your trip. Excellent! Then faze one off my plan can finally begin." He said to Superboy, who was unaware that anyone was watching him. Lex pulled out a black diary from his desk and started flicking through it until he found the page he was looking for.

"Marie call the airport and tell them to get the plain ready, we're taking a trip to Gotham."

**Rhode Island, Mount Justice: Two days later**

"They have a large barn where Superman used to hang out in, it's so cool! It has a couch and telescope, they even let me sleep in there one night and gaze up at the stars." Conner said excitingly, Megan smiled at him, she had missed him so much whilst he was away that she almost wished that she had been allowed to go with him. But unfortunately even though she knew Conner's name she wasn't allowed to know superman's, meaning that she wasn't allowed to know his family either. Conner noticed the look that was on Megan's face and gave her a concerned look.

"Hey, are you sure that your alright? You've been quiet since I arrived back. It's Wally isn't it? Has he been flirting with you again?" Conner asked, Megan shook her head.

"No, no that isn't it. Wally isn't doing that any more, not since he and Artemis started dating." She said waving her arms in the air, she senses the worry that Conner was feeling and sighed. "I'm sorry, I was listening I just wish that I could go with you one day. It sounds really nice out there." She replied, Conner pulled her into a hug kissing her forehead.

"Maybe you can. I could ask Superman and-"

"No it's alright. I know that Superman's secret is important. I just thought that with Batman trusting us with his secret that he would...consider it." Megan replied.

"Consider what?" Asked Robin walking into the room with Zantanna.

"I was just saying that I'm surprised that Superman hasn't revealed who he is yet. Considering Batman's latest decision to allow you to share yours." Megan explained.

"Well not every hero is that trusting." Robin joked, Conner didn't laugh, he'd always seen Superman as the most trusting member of the justice league, even more so than the Flash. Zantanna noticed his look and nudged Robin in the ribs.

"What was that for?" He asked playfully. "For being rude."

"What? I wasn't being rude...I, oh I see. Look guys there's no need to get distraught over this. I'm sure that Superman will tell y-"

"He has told me, that's where I've been going for the last couple of weeks. It's just..."

"I know. The truth is that I...I also wish that the league was more trusting of us." Robin said pausing when he realized that he shouldn't reveal that he knows more than what they realized. Megan gave another heavy sighed and grabbed Conners hand.

"It's ok Conner, I'm sure that we could go together one day." Megan said quietly. She stood up from her place on the couch and left the room. Robin gave Conner a curious look before giving Zantanna a nod.

"I think I'll see if she's alright." Zantanna said understanding Robin's message and she ran after Megan to catch up with her. Conner looked up at Robin who was giving him a knowing look.

"Look...before you ask, no I haven't done anything to upset her. That is I don't think I have?" Conner sighed in exasperation.

"I know that Con. I don't think it's what you have done that's the problem but what Megan can't do." Robin said Conner nodded in agreement.

"It isn't that I don't want her to come with me and meet the family but..."

"I understand. We crime fighters have to be careful with our secret identities. Especially if we have a family to protect. I suppose that because Megan's family is on Mars and J'onn is with the League she doesn't see the dangers off it like we do." Robin surmised.

"Yeah I guess. But I don't want to disappoint her and make her think that I don't care."

"She doesn't think that at all." Zantanna said walking back into the living room, "she understands why you can't take her, it's just...well I think that it would be better if you go and talk to her about it. She's in her room." Zantanna nodded in the direction off Megan's bed room, Conner understood what she meant and stood up thanking Robin before he left.

"That was quick! What did you do place a truth telling spell on her to make her talk?" Robin asked surprised at the speed she had gone to talk to Megan and returned to get Conner. Zee smirked and slapped Robin across the back of the head.

"Don't be ridiculous! I don't even know that spell yet." She said striding over to the kitchen to make herself a drink, Robin rubbed the back of his head. "And even if I did I wouldn't use it on a team mate."

"Ok sorry. So how did you do it so fast?"

"Simple. I froze time." Robin stared at her in surprise. "You'd better be careful Dick, keep drooling like that and you'll have to change your uniform." Wally teased speeding through grabbing a can of cola from the fridge. Robin shook himself and frowned at the speedester.

"I wasn't drooling, I was just amazed at how far Zee has come with her powers." He said defensively.

"I'm just saying be careful. You know how Babs has been recently." Robin shivered at the memory, He and Barbara had gone out on a double date with Wally and Artemis. Let's just say that Dick will be careful in future when he talks to other girls around her.

"So Wally what's it like now that you and Artemis are-"

"Batman to Mount Justice." Batman suddenly said coming up on the computer screen. Robin walked over to it and answered.

"Robin here. What's up?"

"I have a mission for the team, tell everyone to suit up and be ready in five minutes. Batman out." Batman explained sternly before signing off, Robin turned to Wally and Zantanna.

"Zee could you go and get Megan and Conner. Wally you call Artemis." He ordered as he placed his ear piece in. They nodded and Zee left the room to get the couple.

"Robin to Kaldur...Kaldur are you there?"

"Don't worry about Aqualad, he's busy with Aquaman and won't be able to join you tonight." Batman said as he arrived in the cave.

"So who's going to be in charge off this mission?" Robin asked nervously already anticipating the answer.

"You will. I believe in you Dick, just remember everything that you have learnt and you'll be fine." Batman said reassuringly.

"But, but..."

"So where are we going tonight?" Wally asked rushing back into the room with Artemis in his arms, her cheeks pink from the embarrassment off being carried.

"Gotham. I know that that is my city and normally I would investigate on my own or with Robin but unfortunately I'm needed else were." Batman explained answering the question that Robin wanted to ask. "Aqualad is unable to join you tonight so I have placed Robin in charge off this mission."

"Yeah! Cool only six months and already you've been promoted." Wally cheered, slapping Robin on the back, Robin gave him a weary smile back. "Kid Flash I am allowing you to go along on this mission. Just make sure to be careful." Batman sais sternly, Wally smiled and listened eagerly as the dark knight explained what he wanted the team to do before wishing them, especially Dick, good luck.

"It sounds like Garfield Lynns is at his old tricks again." Robin said sighing, the team gave him a questioning look wondering what he was talking about.

"Garfield Lynns is Firefly's real name. He used to work for Gotham's film industry as a pyrotechnic, unfortunately he became to obsessed with his work causing him to become a pyromaniac. He was fired for setting fire to the set and nearly burning the leading role to death." Robin explained.

"So basically he's a loon that likes to play with fire. Ha this sounds like a piece off cake." Conner said confidently.

"Don't let him fool you. He isn't as crazy as Joker or Two-face but he's still as deadly." Robin warned touching his side as if it was in pain. Megan quivered at the thought, Artemis noticed and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Megan, we'll make sure that he doesn't have the chance to use his flame thrower."

"Yeah I'll move that fast that he won't know what hit him." Wally boasted.

"Just be careful. Like I said before he can be very unpredictable. Don't underestimate him." Robin warned again seriously, Wally and Conner nodded and gave each other a concerned look. They all fell silent and thought about the mission, wondering what could off happened to their leader. Robin glanced over to Conner, who was staring out off the window deep in thought. He opened his mouth to speak, wanting to devise a plan to stop Firefly when his phone vibrated in his belt. He pulled it out and read the message wondering who could be texting him at this time of the night.

_Dick, please be careful tonight. I have just been informed that there is a nasty storm coming. Make sure to keep yourself covered. Hope things go well, Bruce._

Dick read the message and a cold shiver went down his spine. He had had his suspicions ever since Kaldur disappeared during a mission a few weeks ago, but he had believed him when he said that he'd gone to check for any more prisoners. Wally noticed the concerned look on his face and stood up to see if he was alright.

"Hey are you alright? Your being unusually quiet tonight. Has something happened?" He asked placing his hand on Dick's shoulder. Dick jumped and quickly put his phone back into his belt.

"Umm...yeah. I'm just a little nervous about being placed as leader. What if something goes wrong?" He replied, Wally smiled, patting him on the back.

"Dude you'll be fine. Kaldur said it himself that your destined to lead this team." Wally said reassuringly.

"We're approaching our destination now, E.T.A five minutes." Megan announced pulling everyone's attention to the building they were approaching. Megan camouflaged the ship before getting her to hoover above the building. Robin pulled up the information that Batman had sent him and checked their location.

"According to this information S.T.A.R labs is Firefly's next target." Robin said showing 'his' team the information, they briefly looked over it before turning their attention to the building they were currently hoovering over.

"Megan is there any body matching Firefly's description in the building?" Robin asked, Megan's eyes glowed as she concentrated, "Yes...he' looking for something." Megan replied, Wally frowned and looked at the information again.

"There isn't anything being manufactured in there that we're not aware off is there?" He asked.

"This is a weapons facility for the millatery, he could be looking for anything." Artemis informed him causing his frown to deepen. It wasn't like he hadn't known that. He was a scientific genius after all.

"Where is he now Megan?" Robin asked becoming frustrated at the pointless staring match Wally and Artemis were, for some reason, having.

"He's on the third floor."

"Ok. Megan since fire is your weakness I want you to stay here. Try to see if you can find out what Firefly is after. And be careful, it isn't unknown for Firefly to work with other criminals." Robin instructed. Megan nodded and concentrated on her task.

"Artemis and I will go over and sneak in throw one off the vents. Wally do you think you could quietly evacuate the building, we never know what could happen."

"I'm on it!" Wally said rushing over to the hanger door, Megan opened the door and Wally dashed off, running down the wall of the building and dashing into the building unseen.

"What about me? What do you want me to do?" Conner asked eager to be part of the action. Robin looked over to him, his usual smile replaced with a serious frown.

"I'd like you to use your Telescopic vision and search for any explosives, if Firefly intends to burn this building then we need to defuse the explosives before he decides to detonate them."

"Explosives? But I thought he likes playing with fire?"

"He does, but explosives were used in the last two attacks suggesting that he could be working with another person." Robin explained rubbing his temple, why was he having to explain all of this? It was all in the report Batman had given him wasn't it? Conner could see the frustration on Robin's face and left to do his search off the building.

"Let's go! Megan keep us informed on where he is." Robin ordered before leaping out of the ship and onto the roof. Artemis gave Megan a sympathetic look before following him.

_"Robin the building is now clear, though I couldn't see no signs off Firefly. Do you think that he could be cloaked?." _Wally asked, _"Do you want me to help you look for him?"_

Look for him? But Megan had said that Lynns was on the third floor, Wally must have passed him. Unless...

_"AGH!"_

_"Miss M? Miss Martian can you hear me?"_

"Robin the link...it's been severed Artemis gasped, he pressed his ear piece and tried to call her. But there was no response.

"KF, SB something has happened to Megan. Can you see anything? What's happening?"

"KF here. Rob you and Artemis had better get out here. Miss Martian and Superboy are being attacked!" Wally replied, Robin quickly turned himself around, (Being as small as he is) and followed Artemis, (Who was having to crawl backwards) out off the vent. But it was too late! By the time they had reached the roof again Conner and Megan were gone. Her ship laying on the roof unable to stay under stealth mode without it's pilot.

"What happened? Who were their attackers?" Robin asked, grappling down to his best friend, who was laying on the floor beside one of the scientist.

"I don't know. I was going to go and help when someone started shooting at us. It took everything I have to dodge all off the bullets and protect the scientists." Wally explained, Robin growled in frustration and hit the side off the metal fence that they where standing beside.

"This is all my fault! I should have done a sweep of the surrounding area first before leaving Miss M and Superboy."

"This isn't your fault. Obviously who ever took Them knew that we was going to be here and waited until we'd gone before attacking." Artemis said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Did anyone else see anything?" Robin asked, the scientist shook their heads.

"How are we going to get back to Rhode Island? The only person that can fly the ship is Miss Martian." Wally asked suddenly, glancing up at the alien ship. Robin sighed and rubbed his head wondering what Kaldur would do in this situation. The thought of their missing leader reminded Robin off the message he had received from Batman and the warning he had given him about the team. Did Batman know who this other mole is? Is that why Kaldur was with Aquaman on a 'mission'. To cover up is absences until they had evidence that it is him? All these questions were going around in his head and he leaned against the fence to steady himself from the dizziness that he was feeling. Wally gave him a concerned look, whilst Artemis looked suspicious.

"Is there something that we should know?" She asked, curious at the way he was behaving. Robin shook his head, he slowly stood up straight again and stared into her accusing eyes, showing her the guilt and frustration that was on his face.

"I was trying to think off a solution to our problem. KF do you think that you could fly the ship?" Robin asked.

"No, I've never been shown how. And from what I have seen the ship is used through telepathic thoughts."

"In that case we have no choice but to call the league." Robin replied pressing the button on his ear piece again, he took a deep breath before contacting the watch tower.

Meanwhile on the other side off Gotham, Megan and Conner lay in the back off an armorer truck that had been specially made out off lead. "HA ha that was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

"The boss did say that it would be. Something about Aqualad being out off town and leaving Bird boy in charge."

"Do you think that this will help us get into the league?"

"I don't know, but hopefully we'll start being treated with the respect me deserve."

"Yeah...Oh did you hear that? It sounds like they're finally waking up."

"Don't worry they can't escape."

"Ouch! Where am I?" Conner groaned, he tried to sit up but, to his disbelief, found that he couldn't move. He could feel that there was someone laying beside him and wondered what had happened.

"Umm...Superboy?" Megan moaned beside him, she tried to use her telepathic powers so that they could communicate in secret but her head was hurting her too much preventing her from being able to concentrate.

"Miss Martian are you hurt?" Conner asked using her code name. They didn't know where they were and didn't want anyone to accidentally hear their real names. Megan groaned in pain.

"I've got a really bad headache...I'm finding it hard to think." She replied quietly. Conner sighed in frustration.

"I should have stayed with you in the ship. Maybe that way we could have prevented this." He said remembering the orders that Robin had given him.

"Robin was right to be cautious. None off us could have predicted that this would happen." Megan replied defending Robin's actions.

"You could have been killed!" Conner shouted, causing Megan to wince.

"Robin did what he thought was right considering the situation." Megan said quietly. "Do you think you could break free and..."

"No. My powers aren't working for some reason." Conner replied, frustrated with the situation that they were in. Megan turned and looked over to Conner, having to squint in the blinding darkness. They sat there in silence unsure off what to say. They felt the truck that they were in jitter to a halt and heard the sound off a door being slammed shut. Conner strained to hear what the criminals were saying to try and get a clue as to where they were being taken but found that no matter how he tried he couldn't hear them.

"Maybe we can jump them when they open the door? Even without your powers you'd be stronger than them." Megan suggested. Conner considered this but he found that he was too weak to move. They heard the sound of something hissing and wondered what their captives were doing. They tried to listen again.

"Oh no! I think...that...the hissing is...sleeping gas." Megan gasped, she yawned as she fought to stay awake, but the gas was too strong and they both fell into a deep slumber.

Back at mount justice Robin and the team walked off of the bio-ship, that Martian Manhunter had brought back for them, and went into the debriefing room where Batman and Superman were waiting to hear their report.

"Superman I'm so sorry! I hadn't considered a kidnapping until it was too late." Robin said apologizing, Superman smiled reassuringly to him.

"I know this wasn't your fault. It caught us all by surprise." He said, but this didn't stop the guilty feeling that Dick was having. Batman stood and stared at them all for a moment before sitting down on a nearby seat.

"Why don't you all start from the beginning." Robin, Artemis and Wally explained what had happened. Robin thought about what Wally said about the shooter and frowned. It was obvious that Lex Luthor was behind the kidnapping, but why would he take Megan? Even if he was using her as leverage to convince Conner to help him, he couldn't possible know the relationship between the two beyond them being team mates, unless someone had told him. Batman and Superman noticed the scowl on Robin's face and asked him what he was thinking,

"None off this adds up. We knew that Luthor would eventually make his move and go for Conner again. But why take Megan? And how would he have known her weakness?" Robin asked.

"Well Conner was supplying them information before we were able to remove the chip from him, so maybe that's how he knows." Wally replied, that did make sense. It wasn't a secret among the team that Martians are weakened by fire. Was Dick just reading too much into this?

"There must be a reason for The Light to want Miss Martian. Robin I want you to go and look at the files that your team retrieved the other week and see what you can find. Inform us as soon as you have found anything." Batman ordered, Robin nodded and ran to the computer room where he could work without distractions. "Kid Flash and Artemis, I want you two to go back to the scene with Martian Manhunter and look for clues. There must be something there that can tell us where they took them."

"What will you two be doing?" Artemis asked.

"We're going to go and visit an old friend." Batman replied before leaving to start their investigation. Wally and Artemis followed Martian back to the bio-ship to go back to S.T.A.R labs, unaware of the cameras that were watching there every move.

**Thanks for reading. R&R.**


	3. Doubts

**Chapter three: Doubts**

Kaldur had always tried to be honest with the people he cared about, he hated the thought off them loosing their trust in him because he had lied kept something important from them. But this was different. He needed to do this for the team, or at least that's what he kept on telling himself as he stood in a dark alley in near the docks waiting for his contact to arrive. He glanced at his watch and sighed in frustration. They were late again! How was he going to explain his absence to the team this time? He could only say that he was out on a mission so many times before the others started to become suspicious off him. He heard the sound of someone approaching and tensed, ready to attack if he needed to.

"Relax gill head it's only me." Said the sarcastic voice, Kaldur frowned.

"Your late again." Kaldur said angrily, the red hooded figure stepped out off the shadows.

"I know. This wasn't easy to get you know." They said sarcastically.

"I take it that you have what I asked for?" He asked impatiently, the hooded person sighed and pulled out a disk. Kaldur went to grab it but it was quickly pulled away again.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kaldur huffed and pulled out a white envelope. They traded and the mysterious red hooded figure opened the envelope and counted the money that was inside.

"Happy to do business."

"I will call if I need you services again." Kaldur said evenly putting the disk into his pocket before walking off.

"I look forward to it." The hooded figure smirked, watching the Atlantian walk away before they silently disappeared into the cold night.

Mount justice

"Agh! That was a waste off time! Two hours off searching and all we discovered was that the kidnappers are extremely skilled at keeping things tidy." Wally wined, Artemis sat down on the couch exhausted from the pointless search. They looked around the cave and noticed that Batman and Superman weren't back from their visit.

"I wonder if Robin is having any luck?" Martian Manhunter said walking over to the computer room to see how he was doing. In the room Dick sat at the computer furiously typing.

"How's it going?" Wally asked dashing up to him. Dick sighed in exasperation.

"I've looked through the files on Conner but I can't find no clue as to why they would want Miss M." He explained.

"Did you learn anything that could help us with Conner? You know like why he can only us fifty percent off his powers." Artemis asked, walking up and standing next to Wally, grabbing his hand.

"Batman was right. The reason Conner can't use half off his Kryptonian powers is because the human D.N.A is suppressing it." Robin replied, he pulled up the file and showed them. "But there's something else, I don't fully understand it myself but from what I have read it looks as if Conner can't age." This surprised them causing them to gasp.

"So you mean that he will never die?" Wally asked curiously.

"He's a living Peter Pan. When the scientists created him they did something that stops him from aging."

"But doesn't Kryptonian's age differently to humans anyway? How would you be able to tell?" Wally asked.

"Superman must have aged at a similar rate as us. Otherwise someone who have noticed and had him taken in for tests." Dick replied. "If you think about it Conner was forced to grow to the age of sixteen in the space off sixteen weeks, so obviously the only way for him to physically grow older is to be placed in one off those cloning machines."

"This will have to be reported to Batman." Martian Manhunter said startling them, Dick quickly removed the file and continued with his task.

"We will tell him later, right now we have a job to do. How was your search?" He asked as he typed, changing the topic.

"There was nothing? It was almost like the whole thing had never happened." Artemis explained huffing in frustration.

"I did try to use my powers to search for M'gann telepathically, but for some reason I was being blocked. It could be that M'gann is unable to us her powers to respond, or she is no longer in Gotham."

"It must be the work off Simon. He's the only one that is able to do the whole controlling the mind thing with Megan." Wally said.

"He was not responsible for my failer to locate her. If there had been another physic near by then I would have sensed them. No it is more likely that her powers are being suppressed somehow." Martian explained.

"Hey has anyone heard from Kaldur yet? I tried to contact him but Aquaman said that he wasn't with him, and hasn't been for a few hours." Robin asked, the others shook their heads.

"Well where ever he is I wish he'd hurry up and get back. We could really use his help." Artemis replied, Wally huffed frowning in disappointment. "To do what? So far he's done nothing but wonder off and leave us with the clean up.

"If Kaldur had have been here this may have never happened." Robin sighed, he turned his attention back to the scene and concentrated on the task at hand. It wasn't long until Batman and Superman arrived back at the cave. Artemis and Wally rushed over to them, eager to here what there friend had to tell them. "I'm sorry, we spoke to him and asked him to tell us everything that he knows. But he couldn't tell us anything." Superman explained, Artemis slumped down unable to hide her disappointment. She had been so sure that they would find something, and the thought that they may never find their friends was too much to bare. Wally crouched down beside her, wrapping his arms gently around her shaking shoulder.

"Who was it that you went to see?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"Guardian. We thought that with him still working in Cadmus that he would know something. But he doesn't. As far as he's concerned Cadmus is a legitimate business now." Batman replied.

"And you believed him?" Artemis questioned, Superman nodded. "I was monitoring his heart the whole time, if he had been lying I would have known."

"So we're back at square one."

"We'll find them, we just need to keep searching." Wally said reassuringly, Artemis took in a deep breath to calm down her shaking. Tears started to fall down her cheeks at the thought off what their captives could be doing to them.

"Poor Megan. I just wish we had some clue as to what The Light are doing?"

"We will. It's like Wally said, we just need to keep trying." Batman said reassuringly. Wally and Artemis were surprised by Batman's kindness. He never called any off them by there first names, even Dick, whilst they were in costume, but they didn't say anything about it. Dick came into the room and walked over to the kitchen to grab himself a drink.

"I've just hacked into the files at Cadmus." He announced drawing their attention to him.

"How long will it take to download?" Batman asked.

"A few minutes. Hopefully the information that we need should be in there."

"But you just said that there's nothing going on at Cadmus. Wouldn't searching their files be a waste off time? Not to mention illegal?" Artemis asked.

"All because Guardian doesn't know anything doesn't mean that they aren't responsible. With Lex Luthor being the new C.E.O we need to take precautions." The others nodded in understanding, there was no telling what tricks The Light were up to and they needed to be weary.

"Ok. Batman I think that we're going to need the rest off the team to help us search." Superman said sounding concerned. Batman turned on his earpiece to contact the other Leaguers.

"Batman to watch tower. Can all available Justice League members come to mount justice as quickly as possible." He asked. It took a few minutes for the rest of the league to arrive and Batman quickly debrief them on what had happened during the mission.

"What! Surely we all know who the culprit is." Black canary shouted. "We do. Robin's going through some files that he's managed to hack into from Cadmus. As soon as he has any information that might help our search then he will-"

"I heard the message over the radio! What's happened?" Kaldur asked gasping as he ran into the room, he stopped near the table and leant over to catch his breath. Wally stormed over to him with angry eyes.

"Where have you been? We really needed your help tonight and yet you weren't here!" Wally seethed.

"I apologize Wally. Where's Conner and M'gann? What's happened?" He asked again, Wally frowned in disappointment.

"There not here. They were kidnapped!" Artemis explained, Kaldur gasped.

"We tried to help them. But they were too well prepared. We couldn't-"

"So why are the league here? This should be our mission!" Kaldur said frowning at Batman.

"Our mission? You weren't even here! Robin tried to call you but for some reason you wouldn't answer! At least the league was available to come and assist us when we needed them!" Wally shouted, Dick sighed for what must have been the hundredth time that night and stepped in front off Wally.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is finding them. Superman since Metropolis is your city I'll leave you to search there with Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman. Bruce are you alright with that?" He asked glancing up at his adoptive father.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll get Batgirl to help in Gotham and look for Deadshot. Something tells me that he was the shooter that attacked you and the scientists tonight." Batman said agreeing to what Dick has suggested.

"Well it could have been him or Deathstroke. But as far as I know Slade has gone underground." Kaldur said feeling guilty for his disappearance.

"Well just in case, Flash you and Kid Flash do a sweep off the city. J'onn do you think that you can..."

"I will give it a try. But it isn't easy to search for other physics. It could take me a little while."

"But didn't you say before that you could sense if they are nearby?" Artemis asked a little confused.

"I can. But that only works when they are using their powers."

"Would going back to the scene help? There must be something there that could help you." Robin suggested.

"It's worth a try. Green Arrow, you and Artemis go with him."

"What about me? What can I do?" Kaldur asked.

"You can come with me to Gotham." Batman replied sternly. They all left leaving Dick to continue with his work. Black Canary stayed behind to help and relay messages. She stood behind the boy that she and the rest off the team had become so protective off and smiled wearily as he frantically typed to open the encrypted files.

"You do know that what happened tonight wasn't your fault." She said, Dick gave a heavy sigh.

"My head wasn't fully on the mission. If I had been concentrating more and not focusing on Bruce's message then maybe Miss M and Conner would be here with us." Dinah turned Dick's chair around looking into his sad blue eyes. "Why don't you tell me about it. I'm sure that I could help."

"I...we need to keep searching through these files. Black Canary do you think that you could read through the files that I've already decrypted whilst I work on the others." He asked turning his attention back to his work. Dinah smiled and sat down beside him to look at the other files.

Metropolis, secret underground bass

"Ah my head! Huh? Where are we?" Conner asked as he awoke to find himself in a dark room. "Miss Martian? Miss Martian can you hear me?" Nothing, Conner allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness and looked around the empty room. Empty room? Where was Megan? Conner frantically looked around the unlit room, searching for his girlfriend. But she wasn't there. Conner was alone in the dark cell with only his thoughts to occupy him. Thoughts? Conner took a deep breath and cleared his mind.

'Megan? Megan can you hear me?' Nothing. Something was wrong. Conner tried again but it was no use, without Megan controlling the telepathic link there was no way for him to contact her.

'Ok Conner, stay calm. Remember everything that Black Canary and Clark have taught you.' He thought to himself. He looked around the room again and noticed a red light at the corner off the room.

'So I'm being watched. I best be careful with what I say out loud then.' Conner continued to walk around the room, searching for any weakness in the walls. He found the door and attempted to open it, but his powers hadn't returned yet causing him to struggle with the lock.

"Damn it!" He shouted knowing that who ever had kidnapped them would be watching. He kicked the door before give up and sitting back down on the floor.

'Patience. All I need to do is wait until my powers return and then I can plan my escape.'

On the other side of the building, Lex sat at his desk watching Superboy as he sat down exhausted from his attempted to escape. Marie stood behind him with a concerned look.

"I thought that he would put up more off a fight than that. Do you think that they over did it with the stone?" She asked, Lex shook his head.

"His powers will return in time. What is interesting is that he's being a lot calmer than I thought he would be."

"Perhaps his time there with the league has influenced him to have better control with his powers. Are you sure that you'll have him ready in time?" Marie asked.

"He'll be ready. He just needs to be shown the light. Has our other guest arrived yet?"

"I will go and check." Marie said turning to leave the office. She was about to open the door when Lex stopped her. "Oh Marie please remind Mallah to be careful with our patient."

"Yes sir." Marie left the office leaving Lex to watch Superboy sit silently in his cell, a satisfied grin on his smug face. 'Soon you will remember your true purpose and when you do, you'll be by my side like the son you was made to be.'

**Mount Justice**

Dinah brought Dick a drink and sandwich as he still continued to search through the files for the answers they all desperately needed. "Why don't you take a break. I sure that I could get someone else to read through them." She said placing the tray beside him.

"No I'm fine, thanks." Dick replied, it had been an hour since the others had left and there was still no news on their missing comrades or where they were being kept.

"There's something your not telling me. Dick what's wrong? What was the message that Bruce sent you before the mission?" Dinah asked. Dick stopped reading and showed her his phone. Dinah looked at it in confusion. "It just looks like a normal text message. Bruce was sending you a weather warning. Though I can't possible understand why. There's been no report off there being any bad weather in these parts."

"It's a coded message. He was warning me. Telling me that there's another traitor among us and to be careful on the mission." He explained, Dinah re-read the message nodding in understanding. It was like Bruce to be cautious, but what would make him think that there's another mole on the team? She would have to have a word with Bruce and find out what was going on.

"So that's what you was worried about. Was that what Bruce meant as well then when he asked you if you had any ideas?" She asked, Dick nodded.

"Yeah. It had two meaning to it. I'm not sure if I want to believe it." Dick said with a sigh. "We've been through so much as a team already, I just can't bare the thought off there being another traitor among us."

"Bruce must have some solid evidence to be sending you warnings. Has he told you anything else?"

"No he hasn't. I just can't imagine who it could be. It couldn't possibly be Wally or Artemis. Wally has been my best friend for three years, I would trust him with my life! And Artemis has proven that she is one off us." Dick said thinking about the possibilities. "Conner has had his chip removed so it can't be him and Megan is too naïve and innocent to betray us."

"So that only leaves Kaldur'ahm." Dinah deduced, Dick picked up the mug off coffee that she had brought in for him and took a sip.

"He has been acting suspicious recently. I hate to admit it but Kaldur could be our mole."

"But for what purpose? He's too loyal to Arthur to..."

"Flash to cave. We have completed our search off Rhode Island and the surrounding cities and is awaiting next orders." Barry said, Dick turned back to the computer scene and searched through the files.

"There's something in the files that says something about Project "White Rose" But it won't tell me what that is. I need to try and hack into the other files." Dick explained.

"Do you think it could be like project Kr?" Wally asked, Dicked thought about it for a moment before replying.

"Could be. The problem is that the name doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean?" Dinah asked.

"I mean that...wait a second! Megan! Wait no that can't be it. Megan is a green Martian isn't she? Why would it say White Rose?" Dick asked.

"As far as we know she is." Dinah replied.

"Maybe Lex is trying to confuse us." Flash suggested Dick went into deep thought, a dark thought creeping into his mind.

"Or maybe he knows something we don't. KF could you come back here? I'm going to need your help decoding these files." Dick started typing on the computer again determined to open the encrypted files.

"I'm already on the way."

"Batman and the others will probably be on their way back soon. Canary could you inform them of what we have found?"

"I will. Hopefully they will have some evidence that will point to where they are." Dinah replied walking out off the room to make the call. Dick sat there silently, staring at the file that held the clue off what The Light was planning.

'I hope that my theory is wrong. For all our sakes.' He thought, Wally soon speeded into the room and they both worked on the files together. Bruce's words echoing in his mind as a fought to banish the doubts he was having about his friends.

**Thanks for reading. R&R.**


	4. Lost souls

**Chapter four: Lost souls.**

Aqualad stood in the apartment off Floyd Lawton, commonly known as Deadshot, unsure of what he should do. He had known that Batman could be aggressive when interrogating a perpetrator, he was well known among the criminals in Gotham as well as other cities for his unorthodox methods when it came to retrieving information, like hanging a suspect out off a ten story window, but as he stood there and watched for the first time as Batman pinned the trained killer against the wall by his throat, he felt his pride and belief in the man fade. His stomach turned at the look off fear that were in Lawton's eyes as the dark knight squeezed harder choking the terrified man. How was it that Batman had been allowed to do this? He looked over to Batgirl who was, to his surprise, standing calmly behind him like everything he was doing was normal. Wasn't her father the police commissioner of Gotham? Why was she allowing this to happen? Was she afraid of him? She didn't look scared. Was it because she believed in what he was doing?

"Where are Miss Martian and Superboy? Tell me!" Batman shouted squeezing harder, Lawton's face becoming pale from the lack off blood. Kaldur gave a heavy sigh and stepped forward, fearing for the man's life.

"Maybe if you were to remove you hand he could answer your questions." He said calmly, Batman glanced over his shoulder at him before loosening his grip. Lawton wheezed relieved to be able to breath again.

"I am only going to ask you one more time. Where did you take them?" Batman asked again, his voice cold and emotionless.

"I-I didn't take them anywhere. I was only the back-up. I swear." Lawton replied shakily.

"Who did take them then? And to where?" Kaldur asked.

"You can't tell me that you don't already know. From what I have heard this isn't the first time he's tried to reclaim him." Lawton replied, Batman tightened his grip again, choking his victim. "Luthor!"

"Do you know where they were taken?" Batgirl asked, Lawton shook his head.

"Sorry I don't. Apparently we couldn't be trusted with that information." Lawton replied bitterly.

"Then who was!" Batman spat angrily.

"We weren't told that either."

"You keep saying 'we' suggesting that you had been working with someone else. Tell us who was working with you tonight." Kaldur said.

"Heatwave. He was the one that took the two aliens to the rendezvous place, but I wouldn't bother going looking for him. It's rumoured that he disappeared after he delivered the 'goods'."

"If I find out that you've been lying to us, I'll be back!" Batman threatened before leaving the apartment, dropping Lawton with a satisfyingly loud thud, Batgirl and Aqualad followed.

"Was that really necessary? You could have learnt more if you had off used another..."

"Quiet!" Batman ordered angrily, Kaldur frowned but did as he had been told. He watched as Batgirl pulled out a small radio from her utility belt and switched it on.

"Is that? When did you...?"

"Listen." Batgirl said quietly, Kaldur knelled down next to her and listened.

"_Hey it's me. Listen I don't know what it is that your planning but I've just had the Bat and his lackeys here asking me questions...What? How could I? I don't even know what's going on." _

"It sounds like he's reporting our visit to Luthor." Batgirl whispered.

"Or Heatwave." Kaldur suggested. Batman thought for a moment before activating his ear piece. "Batman to Superman. Lex Luthor is the one behind the kidnapping." Batman said informing Superman. "Unfortunately though we are not closer to learning where they were taken."

"_Black Canary to all league members. Robin has discovered something that we think you should know. Could you all meet us back at the cave as soon as possible." _

"Understood Black Canary we are on our way." Batman replied.

"I'm going to have to go home before dad gets back. Sorry I couldn't stay longer to help." Batgirl said apologetically.

"It's fine. Thank you for the help. I will tell you if we find out any more." Batman replied.

"Tell Robin that I will call him later. Oh and whilst I'm at home I will check out Deadshot's claim and find out if Heatwave has disappeared."

"Thank you, that will be most appreciated." Kaldur said, Batgirl put the radio away before running off, waving as she ran. Kaldur waited until she was gone before turning his attention back to Batman.

"I know that you are worried about Miss Martian and Superboy, we all are, but that is no excuse for what you did in there." Kaldur said angrily, Batman gave him an angry glare back.

"You had better watch your tone! Yes I was aggressive tonight, but I was in control off my own actions." Batman replied sharply.

"Not from where I was standing you weren't. You could have killed that man tonight."

"I would be more worried about your own actions tonight." Batman said knowingly "You've been disappearing a lot recently, the rest of the team are starting to become concerned." Kaldur froze. "I'm not betraying the team."

"I hope for your sake that you aren't. Now lets go! The others will be waiting." Batman warned, they rushed to the nearest zeta tube and to mount justice where Black Canary and the others were waiting.

"What have you found?" Batman asked interrupting Martian Manhunter, who was telling the others what he had found during his search with Green Arrow and Artemis.

"There's a file that I can't decrypt. We think that it may explain why Megan was taken." Robin explained yawning from the tiredness he was feeling. Black Canary glanced over to Batman showing him her concerns. Batman checked his watched and saw that it was now four in the morning.

"Excellent work! Have the document sent to the bat-computer and I'll try to decoded it. J'onn did you find anything?" Batman asked.

"Yes. When I was at the scene earlier I was unable to detect anything. It was almost as if I had be blocked somehow. So this time I decided to walk in the direction that Artemis said she thought they might have gone and found that the further away I went the more clearer my sense became." J'onn explained.

"Could it have been another physic?" Wally asked, J'onn shook his head.

"No. There had been no other presents around. I would have sensed them if they had been there."

"Which means that magic must be behind your confusion. I'll call Zatara and ask him to come and examine the area." Batman replied. "Robin I think that you and the rest off the team have done enough for tonight. The League will continue to search whilst the rest of you go and rest.

"What! But..."

"We're not suggesting that you go home. You know that you will all be eager to hear any news if we get any, so I made up the spare rooms for you." Black Canary reassured.

"But we want to help. Please there must be a mission that we can go on."

"You've all done plenty tonight to help. Now it's time for you all to rest. You won't be much use to anyone if you too tired to move." Green Arrow said with a reassuring smile. The team looked at each other, each contemplating on arguing with them, but with a tired yawn Robin gave in and thanked Black Canary for preparing the rooms for them. Wally and Artemis glared at Kaldur, who had been standing next to Batman, before retiring to their rooms as well.

"I think that I will also retire for the night. Please inform us if anything happens." Kaldur said to the adults before leaving them to continue the investigation.

**Underground labs, location unknown**

Megan lay on the straw covered floor off a dimly lit cell, dazed and confused as to how she had gotten there. She slowly tried to sit up, wincing at the pain that she was feeling in her side, and looked around hoping to see a familiar face.

"Hello? Superboy! Robin! Anyone?" She called out, unable to use her telepathic powers. This confused her even more. Where was she? And how did she get there? Megan sat, curled up in the corner, with her knees up under her chin, and tried to remember what had happened. She could remember sensing a lot of different emotions, anxiety, fear and anger. But nothing that could explain where she was or how she had gotten there.

'Oh Conner where are you?' She thought shivering in the cold. 'Come on M'gann think. You have to remember!' Megan thought hard, concentrating on the emotions she had felt before everything went dark. She could remember Batman telling the team that Robin was to be leading the mission, Robin had been very nervous and feared, she thinks, disappointing everyone. Where had Kaldur been? Why hadn't he been there? Megan leaned her head against the cool wall, she was still feeling dizzy and was starting to feel a little nauseous. 'I wish I had a blanket.'

"Hello"

"Agh!" Megan screamed startled by the unexpected voice that echoed in the dark cell. "Who's there?" She asked, slowly standing up ready to fight. But she couldn't see anyone in the cell.

"Please don't be afraid. I'm in the cell next to yours. I heard the guards bring you in a few hours ago and have been waiting for you to wake up." Replied the timid voice of what sounded like a young girl, Megan took a deep breath to calm her shaken nerves. "Wait a moment and I will come to you." Megan looked around in confusion. "How?" She asked.

"Promise that you won't scream again?" The timid young voice asked. Megan promised.

"Where are you? I still can't see you."

"I'm here." Megan looked around carefully searching for the person that was apparently now in the cell with her. She walked around the room feeling around as she did for anything that she could trip over. But there still wasn't anyone there. Megan stood there more confused than before.

"I still can't see you."

"Oh sorry I didn't want to frighten you again. Here can you see me now?" The young girl asked Megan looked around again and gasped at what she saw. Floating right in front off her was a young girl of the age off about ten or eleven. The young girl saw the fear that was in Megan's eyes and faded away again.

"I'm sorry, this always seems to happen. No-one never wants to have me around." The young voice said apologetically.

"I-It's ok, I'm just a little surprised that's all. Wha- I mean who are you?" Megan stammered correcting herself, the girl manifested back into the cell.

"I don't know. I can't remember what my name is or how I got here."

"Are you a ghost?" Megan asked, the girl thought for a moment before replying.

"I think I am, everyone around here calls me Secret, though I don't understand why." Secret. That reminded Megan off something that she had felt from Robin, there was something that he was worried about, something that he couldn't tell them about. But what could that be? And why would he need to keep it a secret? The more Megan thought the more she realized that she had more questions than answers.

"Are you alright? I can go if you'd like." Secret asked timidly. Megan smiled weakly, reassuring the frightened girl.

"I'm worried about my team mate. He was also captured and I am unsure off where they have taken them." Megan explained, she could remember seeing Conner laying next to her, angry and powerless, just as she was now. "If I could use my powers then I could communicate with him and find out if he is alright."

"I could go and look for you if you'd like?" Secret offered. Megan looked at her in surprise. "You can do that? I thought that you was a prisoner here?"

"I-I am. I can't leave the dungeons but as long as I am not seen I can wonder around." Megan could hear the fear that was in Secrets voice.

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know. A long time."

"How did you die? Did they do this to you?"

"No. I was already like this when they found me. I was...killed by someone else." Secret paused for a moment before continuing in a whisper. "They do terrible things here. If I were you I'd try and get out as soon as you can."

"But how can I? My powers don't work here and I don't know where I am."

"It's that collar your wearing I think? I've seen them put them on others before." Secret said pointing the Megan's neck, Megan felt around her neck and noticed the cold metal off the collar. 'They must have placed it on me when I arrived. How could I have not noticed?' Megan thought.

"Secret I need your help..."

"What? What's wrong?" Megan placed her finger to her lips to shush the girl and pointed up to the red light that was shining in the corner off the room.

"Someone is watching us." Megan whispered. Secret shot up and frantically looked around the room. "I can't be in here. I must go!" She whispered, they heard footsteps echoing outside in the corridor. Secret quickly floated to the other side and fazed through the wall. Megan went and sat on the straw again and waited for the door to open.

"Ah look, the little alien has finally woken up from her slumber." A dark haired man said standing in the doorway. Megan frowned, backing up to the wall. The man laughed.

"Ha ha, aw don't worry sweet cheeks we aren't going to hurt you." Megan cringed at the sound.

"Wh-who are you? W-where is Superboy?" She stammered, the man walked into the cell with another following behind him. Megan squinted hoping to see someone that she might recognize, for anything that could give her a clue as where she was, but to her disappointment she didn't recognize the two men that where standing in front off her.

"Aw are you missing your boyfriend? Well too bad cause we don't know where that fake is." The second man replied, Megan's frown changed into an angry scowl, she stood up, placing her hand on the wall for support so that she didn't fall, and stared at the two men that were grinning evilly down at her.

"He isn't a fake! He's his own person and deserves to be treated as such!" Megan said angrily, she was shaking and she wondered if that was because off the adrenalin running through her or the fear that was turning her stomach.

"Ah it looks as if we've got a feisty one here." The first man laughed.

"Yeah we'll have to do something about that won't we." Replied the second man, Megan gulped but despite her fear she stood her ground.

'What ever it is that they are planning to do, I need to remain strong. I will not give them the satisfaction off seeing me cower in fear.' She thought to herself. The second man, who to Megan seemed to be shorter than the first man, grabbed her tightly by her left arm and pulled her right up to his face. Megan turned away, sickened by the stench that was coming from the man. Was he drunk? Megan had never smelled the stench of alcohol before so she wasn't sure, but what ever it was that the man had had before coming to her cell it wasn't pleasant.

"Stop! What do you think you're doing?" Came a sudden loud demanding voice, the man who was holding Megan jumped and pushed her away causing her to crash into the wall behind her.

"I...we were just...What are you doing here?" Stammered the man, Megan looked up wondering who this other person was. What she saw surprised her. There standing in the door way was a beautiful blonde woman. She was wearing a long white coat and had a stern look on her face. Megan stared at her, a mixture off relief and anxiety filling her.

"Leave this room at once!" The woman replied sternly, the taller man stepped in front off the other blocking Megan's view.

"Why should we? We're only making sure that she's ready." He said, Megan wondered what he was talking about. She pushed herself up, leaning against the wall and winced at the pain that she was feeling in her left arm.

"Miss are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" The woman asked kindly, Megan smiled wearily at her, hidding the pain that she was in.

"N-no he didn't." She replied quietly. The woman walked up to her and knelled looking her in the eyes. "Please let me see." Megan unsure off what the woman was going to do back up a little and shook her head.

"It's alright, my name is doctor Rose" The doctor said kindly, Megan looked up nervously at the two men before allowing Dr Rose to examine her arm. 'Dr Rose? Where have I heard that name before?' Megan thought as the doctor examined her arm.

"Can you move it alright?" The doctor asked, Megan moved her arm and nodded.

"It's just bruised, you should be fine in a few days."

"Hey you didn't answer our question. What are you doing here?" The taller man asked again, Dr Rose stood up, giving Megan a reassuring smile, and glared at the two men. "I am here to check on my patient, now I suggest that if you don't want to clean the toilets, again, that you leave and let me take care off Miss Martian." Dr Rose threatened, the two men frowned at her and clenched their fists, "Let's go! Just watch yourself Doctor! Once your contact is up your ours!" The shorter man threatened, they both left the cell and closed the door behind them leave Megan and the doctor alone.

"I thought that they would never leave. It's alright Secret, you can come out now." Dr Rose shouted. Secret fazed back into the room relieved to see that the two aggressive men where now gone.

"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to l-leave my room, I just..."

"Shhh, it's alright I understand. But you need to be more careful. Now Miss Martian I need to give you an examination, just to make sure that your alright. Do you mind if I took a look?" Dr Rose asked, Megan hesitated for a moment. 'What do I do? Can I trust her? My head hurts so much, I supposed it wouldn't hurt to let her. After all Secret trusts her.'

"My head is hurting," she replied quietly. "Also I'm having a lot off pain in my side." Dr Rose smiled sweetly and asked Megan to lift up her top.

"What kind off pain is it? Does it hurt when you breath?"

"I'm not sure how to describe it, it's like a dull ache."

"Then you will be fine, it's just bruised. Though you shouldn't be hurt at all."

"What did those men mean by they were making sure I was ready? What do you want from me?"

"I don't know. Just get some rest and I will come and visit you again later." Dr Rose said, she went to the door and brought in a blanket for her to keep her warm. Megan took it gratefully and wrapped it around her.

"Let's go Secret. Miss Martian needs her rest."

"Wait! Before you go could you answer one question?" Megan asked, Dr Rose hesitated for a moment before sitting back down next to her.

"What is your question?"

"When I was brought in, was I with another prisoner? A boy?" Megan asked, Dr Rose thought before shaking her head. "I'm sorry but you was the only person to be brought here." The only one! But Conner had been with her in the van hadn't he? This had to be a mistake. Dr Rose saw the confusion on Megan's face and asked Secret to go back to her cell. Secret hesitated before doing as she was told and fazed back through the wall.

"Your worried about him aren't you?" Megan slowly nodded. "I can't promise you anything but I will see what I can find out for you." Dr Rose whispered.

"Thank you!" Megan beamed, Dr Rose shushed her pointing her finger to where the camera was spying on them. Megan quickly withdrew, keeping her emotions hidden. Dr Rose slowly stood back up turning away from the camera. "You get some sleep. I will come back in the morning to check up on you." Megan nodded and lay back down on the straw. "Good night Doctor." She whispered as she watched the kind doctor leave before closing her eyes and drifting into a more peaceful sleep.

Doctor Rose walked quickly back down the corridor, her mind racing as she thought about the orders she had received that morning. 'I need to do this.' She thought to herself. She opened the door to her office and took her white coat off, hanging it on the hook behind the door. 'I-I can do this...but she looks so young.'

"Dr Rose, I trust that the patient is well?" A strong French accent suddenly said startling the doctor out off her thoughts. "Monsieur! Y-yes the girl is well." She stammered.

"Good. Keep an eye on her. In two days we will start faze two off our plan." The voice said sternly, Dr Rose could only stand there and nod, too a afraid to say anything. She felt the movement of the person leaving and sighed in exasperation when she heard the door close shut. 'You can do this Maggie, Daniel's life depends on it.' Maggie walked slowly to her small bed, that was tucked neatly in the corner off the room, and laid tiredly down picking up a picture that was standing on the bedside table. 'I will save you, I promise.' She thought tearfully. She lay there clutching onto the photo falling into an uneasy sleep.

**Thanks for reading. R&R.**


	5. Mirror image

**Chapter five: Mirror image**

**Metropolis, LexCorp**

Talia al Ghul had always been loyal her father. She would do anything to please him, she would steal for him, lie for him and even kill for him. She believed in his cause, always wanting to help in anyway to fulfil his dream of saving the earth from those who seek to harm her. But as she read the file that she had opened on her computer, she felt her resolve slip away. What had he been thinking when he agreed to work with Vandal Savage? What was it that he was offering him to cause him to follow in The Light's plans? Talia had to know. She continued to read the files, listening out for any sound off anyone that might walk in and catch her.

'There's something that their not telling us, and I'm going to find out what!' She thought as she searched each file she was able to open. It took her awhile until she came across a file that looked promising. She typed in the password hoping that it would open it, but it didn't. She tried another but again that one failed her. Talia sat there at the computer and sighed in frustration. Why would they have a file called the devil's soul? Talia had no doubt about it, this was the evidence that she had been looking for. But how could she open it? Talia started typing again when she heard movement in the corridor, she quickly shut down the computer and hid behind one off the filing cabinets.

"Marie there you are. Do you have any news on how our new patient is coping in her new environment?" That was Lex! Talia cursed herself for being so careless, she had thought that Lex Luthor would have gone home by now, but it seemed that he had stayed behind to finish off some work. Talia stayed as quiet as possible and listened to what they had to say.

"I received the report an hour ago. Dr Rose has seen the patient and says that she will be ready for the experient at the scheduled time in a few days." Marie replied.

"Excellent! It's nice to see that everything is finally going to plan. How about our living mummy? I trust that he is following the plan." Lex asked, Talia growled at the nickname he had secretly given to her father. She took a deep breath to steady her rage and continued to listen hoping to learn more.

"Everything is well. With the Geognomes feeding him the information we are able to control him."

"Good. I am going to go to the communication room and report our progress to Savage." Lex said, Talia gasped at what she had heard. Geognomes are controlling her father? But that's impossible. The Geognomes where created to feed and educate the clones that were...no!

"Did you hear that?" Oh no! He had heard her, Talia crouched near the door ready to attack when her 'boss' walked in.

"Oh that was me. My shoes have been making that noise all day." Marie replied to Talia's relief.

"Well make sure that you get them fixed for tomorrow. Good night Miss Snow." Lex ordered, Marie promised that she would and Lex huried down the corridor to the communications room to make his report. Talia heard the sound off his footsteps echo down the corridor and she quickly stood back up. Marie waited until her boss was out of sight before she entered the computer room, weary off who could be sneaking in there. She was relieved when she saw Talia standing there with an angry look on her face.

"What are you doing here? I thought that we had agreed that I would retrieve any files that you needed to prevent the risk off you getting caught." Marie asked disappointingly, Talia's frown deepened.

"Why didn't you tell me! No wonder my father has been acting out off character!" Talia seethed anger at the betrayal, Marie bowed her head in appology.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out in that way. I was hoping to get the files for you and let you warn your men before it got too out off hand. but I wasn't able to get in. Luthor must be suspicious of you getting hold of the file and telling your father." Marie explained. "I wanted to tell you. I just needed the evidence so that you could use it if you needed."

"Then I will have to be more careful in the future. Do you think that you could download the file for me now?" Talia asked sternly.

"I could, but I don't know anyone that could break the encryption on it."

"I do. Though it might take some persuasion on my part." Talia explained, Marie logged onto the computer and found the file that Talia had been trying to open before."I will have it ready for you tomorrow."

"Thank you Marie" Talia said gratefully, she opened the door and made sure that no one was looking before leaving Marie to work.

'I need to warn him off the Light's intentions, before it is too late.'

**Mount Justice**

Kaldur sat on his bed looking at the disk he had been given by his contact, nervously contemplating wether or not he should inform his team of his worries. 'What am I doing? This is my team, I should be working with them and sharing my information with them. Not sneaking around and meeting possible criminals in the middle of the night hoping that they have what I won't.' He thought, feeling guilty at the thought off them working hard to save M'gann and Conner. But who could he trust? From what he had heard there was another mole on the team and he didn't know who it was. For all he knew Batman could suspect him and had already warned the others to be weary. No. If Wally and the others knew then they would have played the twenty questions game with him. No Batman didn't know who the mole was either and that was why he had to be cautious. He looked at the disk again and gave a heavy sigh, 'I need to know what is on this file.' He thought finally coming to a decision, he went over to his computer, glade that The League had allowed them to have their own personal computers, and logged on.

"Kaldur?" Robin asked outside his door, Kaldur looked over to the door hoping that he would go away. He stayed silent watching the shadow that was showing under his door. But the shadow would not move. "Kaldur are you there?" Robin asked again, Kaldur gave another sigh and opened the door.

"Robin what is it? Has something happened?" He asked in concern, Robin shook his head.

"No I just wanted to talk to you about something. Can I come in?" Kaldur hesitated looking at his computer before nodding, he opened the door wider and allowed Robin to come in.

"What's on your mind?" Robin took a shaky breath unsure of how he should start. He had been so confident that he could do this but now that he was there he felt butterflies flutter in his stomach. Kaldur sat on the chair by the computer desk, offering Robin to sit on the bed and waited for his young friend to start.

"It's just...I want to know what's been going on. The team has been talking and..."

"You believe me to be the mole." Kaldur said finishing Dick's sentence, Dick shook his head.

"No. I mean, I don't want to believe it. We've all been through so much and with Conner and Megan going missing...I don't want this team to fall apart."

"I understand if you do. I know that I haven't been around recently." Kaldur said bowing his head, Dick noticed that the computer was on and wondered what Kaldur had been doing before he had been allowed in.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Kaldur looked behind him, contemplating if he should tell him.

"I was checking on something. A rumour that I've recently been told."

"Anything that I could help with?" Dick asked.

"What about your rest? You've been working practically all night." Kaldur asked in concern.

"I couldn't sleep. There's just too much stuff on my mind. You could say that I'm feeling more off the disaster than the aster." Dick joked. Kaldur could see the worry that was on his young friends face.

"I've got a disk that I can't decrypt. Do you think that you could...?"

"Yeah. What is it? Where did you get it?" Dick asked swapping places with Kaldur, who didn't know how to answer.

"I-I've got an agent working at LexCorp. She's been getting me information that we aren't able to get from outside the company." He explained, Dick turned and gave him a sceptical look.

"Does Batman know that you've been doing this?"

"I don't know. Though I am concerned about his behaviour, he was a little too aggressive tonight and I feared that he was going to kill Deadshot. Have you ever seen him react like that before?" Kaldur asked, Dick nodded which disturbed the young Atlantian even more.

"I know that it can be scary at first, trust me I know, but you soon get used to it. He wouldn't really do too much damage to them. Just maybe break a few bones." Dick explained.

"It was more than that tonight. He was...strangling him. I have never seen anyone do that to any suspect before and to be honest I didn't like it." Kaldur admitted. Dick typed away at the keyboard and hacked into the file that had been on he disk.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. I'm sure that he was in control off what he was doing. Hey what's this?" Dick asked reading the now open file. Kaldur came and had a look when his phone starting ringing.

"Is that your contact?" Dick asked noticing the stern look on his friends face as he looked at the caller I.D.

"Hello...you have? How...? Ok I'll be there in thirty minutes." Kaldur said hanging up. "I've got to go. Apparently my contact has managed to get hold off some important information that we could use for our investigation." He explained, Dick looked at him in concern.

"Let me come with you. I could help..."

"No it would be better if you stayed here. The league is already starting to become suspicious off me and I don't want you to be accused off helping a traitor again." Kaldur replied quickly, he put on his coat and checked out off his door to check that no one was watching. Dick stood up and placed his hand firmly on his shoulder, stopping him from leaving. "You wouldn't be accused off being a traitor if you just told the league the truth. I'm sure that Batman would..."

"No! Until I know who the mole is I can not tell them anything. Please promise me that you won't tell them anything." Kaldur asked, Dick shook his head. "I can't promise you anything. The league is only worried about us and wants to help." Dick replied evenly, Kaldur frowned.

"Listen I know that you think that you need to do this, I'm also concerned about this mole situation. But just remember that even if you can't trust anyone else, you can always trust me." Dick said with a weary smile.

"Thank you. I won't be no more than an hour." Kaldur said before walking out off the room leaving Dick alone to look at the information.

"No! This is bad, really bad."

"Dick? Dick what are you doing in Kaldur'ahm's room...wait were is Kaldur?" Dinah asked in surprise. Dick looked up at Dinah not sure off how to answer.

"K-Kaldur has gone out. Said that he had things to do." Dick replied, Dinah gave him a weary smile, unsure about his explanation.

"Dick what's wrong?" She asked softly, Dick took a shaky breath to steady his nerves before replying.

"I-I think I know what The Light is planning. But I don't know how to explain it to the team or the league."

"Why don't you start by telling us the truth." Artemis said firmly walking up behind Dinah.

"I came here to confront Kaldur about his recent disappearances. He left before I had a chance to get any answers from him, all he told me was that he can't fully trust the team at the moment." Dick replied. "I thought that if I looked on his computer I might find something that would help us understand why he has been behaving so strangely, that's when I found this." Dick turned the computer screen showing Dinah and Artemis the file that he had just moments ago decrypted.

"Is that?"

"It is. The D.N.A of everyone on the league except from Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and you." Dick replied answering Artemis' question. "But there's more, remember when Wally, Kal and I went to Cadmus and discovered Conner?" Dick asked, Dinah nodded.

"Yes I do. In your reports you said that when you all were captured they placed you all in a cloning pod and using the blood that they extracted from you, they attempted to clone you. Wait! Your not saying?"

"This is the reason why Kaldur can't trust us. When the machine was destroyed somehow the blood that was taken had survived and they were able to use it." Dick replied confirming her suspicions.

"We need to tell the others." Dinah said urgently. "I'll go and inform Batman, Artemis you go and wake Wally, we're calling a meeting."

Meanwhile waiting at the docks in Metropolis Kaldur thought about the conversation that he had been having with Dick. Had he made the right decision to allow him in? It is obvious that when he reads the file that he will want to tell the team as well as the League. How would he explain his sudden knowledge? Would he tell them that he stole it from him? Or would he tell them about his secret meeting? These and other thought ran though his mind as he stood waiting for his informant to arrive. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear his informant sneak up behind him. She pulled out a gun that she had hidden in her cloak and poked it in his back snapping Kaldur out off his thoughts.

"Your lucky fish-boy, if I had been someone else you would be dead now." She whispered in his ear before backing up and putting her weapon away. Kaldur turned around and glared at her hidding his embarrassment.

"Just hurry up and give me the disk! I haven't got time and need to get back to my team before they start to suspect."

"So you still don't know? I would have thought you would have figured it out by now. I guess your not as smart as I thought." She teased handing him the disk she had promised. Kaldur went into his pocket to give her her payment.

"No need for that. I called you remember." She said holding up her hand.

"Thank you." Kaldur replied surprised at her refusal off the money. "Before you go I would like to ask you something. Do you know anything about Superboy and Miss Martian's abduction?"

"Like I said before the information on that disk will answer most off your questions. Now go and good luck gill-head." She replied, Kaldur put the disk away, "I know that I'm asking a lot but if you do hear anything about my team mates please could you contact me."

"I will see what I can find out. Now go." Kaldur thanked her again before running off eager to get back to look through the file he had just been given.

Back at mount justice Dick, Wally and Artemis stood with the members off the Justice League waiting for Kaldur to return.

"I still don't believe that Kaldur would deliberately betray us. There has to be a perfectly good explanation for this." Aquaman said unable to believe that the boy that he thought off as a son would go against him and his friends, Wally frowned.

"He knows something about what's going on and he hasn't had the guts to tell us what it is!"

"And for good reason!" Kaldur said walking in with a knowing look on his face.

"Then what is the reason? Because from where we're standing you've been lying to us." Wally replied angrily. Kaldur sighed and looked at Dick who gave him an apologetic smile.

"I had to tell them."

"I don't blame you. If I were in your possession then I would have done the same. I was wrong to put this pressure on you."

"Then why?" Artemis asked angrily wrapping her arms around Dick, who was still shaken from the file he had just read.

"She came to me asking for help. She said that she's investigating a kidnapping and she suspects that Lex Luthor could be somehow involved. I couldn't refuse." Kaldur replied, Artemis' frown deepened giving her leader a suspicious look.

"You didn't answer my question. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because my informant asked me too keep it secret." Kaldur replied in exasperation, "try to understand she is currently working deep undercover and with the light stealing D.N.A and cloning any hero they can she can't risk them uncovering her secret." Dick gave him a confused look, he had only just decrypted the file only moments before he had left to see his informant. How could it be that he knew about the stolen D.N.A?

"So why you? If what it says on the file is true, Cadmus has your blood along with mine and Dick's. What makes her believe that she can trust you? What does she know that we don't?" Wally questioned. Kaldur gasped in surprise.

"What? You mean they actually managed to successfully obtain our blood from the cloning machine after Dick blew it up! How is that possible?" He asked, Wally shrugged.

"I thought you said that you already knew that!" Dick asked accusingly, Kaldur sighed pinching the bridge off his nose.

"I knew that the Light was stealing D.N.A from the league, but I didn't know that they had successfully obtained ours as well." He explained.

"What does your informant know about Superboy and Miss Martian's abduction?" Batman asked, Kaldur shook his head.

"I asked her if she knew anything but all she said was that our questions will be answered by decrypting this file."

"I think he's lying! Why else would he be sneaking out in the middle off the night?" Artemis shouted pointing an accusing finger at her leader.

"Think what you like. But I am telling you the truth." Kaldur assured but the others didn't believe him. Without any warning Batman pulled out a pair off hand cuffs and stride over to Kaldur, who stared at him with angry eyes.

"I am sorry my king." Kaldur apologised bowing before pulling out his water swords pointing them at Artemis' throat. Artemis struggled in his grip fighting to break free.

"Let her go!" Wally seethed dashing over to him, Kaldur smirked and pushed Artemis into him causing them to fall to the floor, dodging the bat-a-rangs that had been thrown by Dick. He glared at the league who where charging at him and used his water to shield himself from their attacks before running out of the cave, leaving his team feeling dazed and confused.

"Now what do we do?" Captain Marvel asked, Batman smirked. "We search for Superboy and Miss Martian, before it's too late."

Metropolis, LexCorp

Talia sat impatiently in her small office waiting for Marie to arrive with the file that she had promised her the night before. She had informed her father that she would be late for their meeting with Lex, telling him that she wanted to check the security records for the Shadows base, claiming that she suspected someone was leaking information that they were giving to the Justice league. Her father had believed her. She glanced up at the clock that was ticking annoyingly louder and thought about the conversation that she had overheard the night before.

'If they have done to him what I think they have done then I will make sure that they suffer!' She thought angrily. She heard a knock on the door and quickly dashed up to answer it, checking though the peep hole to be sure that it was Marie.

"What took you so long?" She asked her frowning, Marie sighed pulling out the promised file.

"Sorry. Luthor was acting really nervous this morning for some reason, I think it might have something to do with the cameras that he has had installed at Mount Justice. He's become really parodied about the young hero's and have been monitoring them around the clock." Marie explained, Talia smirked at that. She took the file off of Marie and told her to sit down.

"It's a good thing that you haven't given Aqualad your name then. Otherwise things might get a little complicated." Talia said surprising Marie who looked up at her confused.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean." Talia replied showing her some photos that she had in one off her draws.

"How did you get these?" Mary asked nervously taking the pictures. Talia sat back down and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone. As far as I'm concerned you have been helping me and my father. All I ask is that when you do make your arrests that you leave my father out off it." Talia asked.

"I don't thing you'll need to worry about that, with the evidence that I gave Gill-head last night you and your father should be cleared off any blame."

"So what I fear is true then. My father is a clone?"

"No he isn't."

"Then why is Lex and The Light controlling him with Geognomes then? The only way that would be possible is if he had been cloned." Talia said questioning Marie's honesty.

"These are different ones. It's all explained in that file, but basically these new Geognomes were created to make people believe that everything that Lex Luthor does is right." Marie explained, Talia growled angrily at the thought off her father being controlled. But why? Marie noticed the confused and angry look on Talia's face and nervously placed her hand firmly on top off hers.

"I will do my best to find out what they are up to, but I think that the only way we're going to find out is by letting the hero's do their job."

"Thank you Marie." Talia replied, Marie looked up at the clock and quickly jumped up realising what the time was.

"I have better be heading back. I told Luthor that I was going to go and retrieve some files needed for the meeting. I trust that you will be alright to attend." Marie asked standing up to leave the office. Talia looked up at the clock and stopped her, pulling out a small object from her jacket pocket.

"Take this. If you come into any trouble you press that button and one off my assassins will come to your aid." She said handing her the device, Marie gratefully took it and hid it in the inside off her coat. "I will tell you anything that I find." Marie promised before leaving the room. Talia sat at glanced at the file confirming what Marie had told her. She could feel the anger filling her and the thought off having to go to the meeting and sit in the same room as the man that has betrayed her father and the shadows. 'I need to stay calm and pretend that I know nothing. Wait for the opportune moment.' She thought calming herself. She hid the file in a secret panel that she had hidden in the wall and left to go to the meeting.

Meanwhile down in the secret underground cells Conner sat silently in his cell listening to the sound off tapping as the people hurried and moved around on the floor above him. His powers where slowly returning to him and he smiled confidently up at the camera as if to tease the person that was watching.

'It shouldn't be long now, and then I can plan my escape!' He thought as he listened to the sound off footsteps walking towards his cell. He waited, listening to the heart off the man as he approached the locked cell.

'Sounds like he's nervous. Good this will make it easier.' He thought, he heard the lock as the nervous man outside opened the heavy metal door, Conner sneaked quietly to the other side off the room so that he would be behind the door when it opened.

"Hey Super-brat I've got some food for ya...Hey! W-where are ya...agh!" The man screamed as Conner jumped out from his hidding place and scared him, causing him to drop the tray he had been carrying. Conner quickly and gently, for him, smacked the man on the back of the head knocking him out. He moved the man into the cell, leaning him against one of the walls before leaving the dark cell locking it behind him.

'That was a lot easier than expected.' He thought to himself as he looked down the long corridor wondering which way he should go. He knew that it wouldn't be long until his captive knew that he had escaped so he thought carefully about which way the guard had come and went that way, hoping that he was right. It wasn't long until he came to a set off stairs that were leading up to the next floor. Using his telescopic vision he looked to see if there were any guards guarding the door.

'There's just one. Obviously what ever they are up to they don't think that I am strong enough to escape yet. Which will give me the advantage.' He thought confidently, he sneaked up to the top of the stairs, watching the guard as he walked back and forth in front of the door.

'Now let's see if I can remember my training.' Conner slowly opened the door and as the guard walked passed he knocked him out and pulled him onto the stairwell. 'Robin was right this is easy to do.' Conner thought before realising that he didn't know what to do next. He usually had Robin giving him directions, or Megan guiding him through her link. 'I need to figure out where I am. Contact the team and then together we can search for Megan.' Conner took a deep breath to steady his anxities before using his super vision to search down the empty corridor.

'Which way do I go? Think, think. There must be a sign for a fire exit or...' Just then Conner noticed the sign that was on the wall with a black arrow pointing to the right. Conner checked down the corridor again to make sure that no one was there before running down the corridor for the exit. He was half way down when he heard footsteps coming from behind him, he quickly opened the nearest door to him and dived in hidding from the men that were walking towards him.

'Too close. The sooner I get out off here the bet...what the hell?' Conner gasped, he had turned to check his surroundings, realising that he had just dived into a room that could have had scientists working in, and had seen something that he had hoped he'd never see again. Standing behind him was a large cloning pod similar to the one that he had been found in, but it wasn't that that had surprised him. Laying asleep inside the pod was a clone of Superman. Not a Superboy like him, but a fully grown Superman.

'No way! But then this must be...' "Agh!" Conner screamed at the pain that was suddenly surging through his body. He fell, his strength draining out off him like water leaking out of a broken pipe, and looked up to see who is attacker had been. The last thing he saw was Lex Luthor standing over him with a glowing green stone before he collapsed and allowed darkness to engulf him.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry for the wait hope that you all enjoy. R&R.**


	6. Infiltration

**Chapter six: Infiltration**

**Secret underground base.**

"No! Stop it! Leave him alone! Agh!" Megan woke up, shivering with fear from the terrifying nightmare she had just been dreaming. Had that been real? It had felt real. The sound of Conner's agonising screams echoing through her mind as she looked frantically around the cold, dark room as she tried to remember where she was. She heard loud foot steps echoing down the corridor and she quickly placed the warm blanket back over her pretending that she was still asleep.

"Miss Martian? Miss are you alright?" Dr. Rose asked her crashing into the cell panting from the running she had just been doing. Megan wrapped her blanket firmly around her shoulders and slowly nodded. Dr. Rose closed the door behind her flicking on a touch she was carrying and sat down beside her.

"I know that your scared, but you can trust me. Now why don't you tell me what the dream was about." Megan looked up at her in surprise. She hadn't screamed that loudly had she?Dr. Rose gave her a gently smile. "I'm a mother so I recognised the signs." She said in explanation, "plus I heard you scream all the way down the corridor." Megan sighed and sat up, placing her head against the cold stone wall.

"I was...dreaming about my team mate. He was in pain. It felt so real." Megan explained, tears rolling down her pale green cheeks. Dr. Rose pulled out a tissue from out off her pocket and handed it to her.

"You care a lot for him don't you?"

"I just wish that I knew where he was, but I can't do anything with this nasty collar on!" Megan shouted tugging at the piece off metal that was fashioned firmly around her neck.

"How is your arm and head feeling this morning?" Dr. Rose asked changing the subject, Megan lifted up her arm and showed it to her.

"My head still hurts but my arm is feeling a lot better." Megan replied holding her head as if trying to suppress the pain. Dr. Rose pulled out an instrument and looked in her eyes.

"I'd like to do some tests. Would that be alright?"

"That's the reason why I'm here isn't it? To be used as a test subject for your boss' horrible experiments." Megan replied shakily.

"I promise you that I won't do anything that you don't want me to, but I can't help you if I don't know what's causing your pain." Megan thought about this for a moment. "What kind off doctor are you?" She asked unsure if she should trust her with these tests.

"I'm a Neurosurgeon." Dr. Rose replied showing her her badge. "I study and operate on people who have a problem with their brain. That was why I was brought here, to be you doctor." She explained.

"I will allow you to do your tests, as long as you tell me what it is that you are doing." She said agreeing, Dr. Rose smiled and stood up putting her instrument away. "If it makes you feel more comfortable you can call me Maggie." Megan smiled weakly and nodded.

"I will go and inform my boss." Maggie said standing up, Megan tugged at her arm and pulled her back down again.

"Who is your boss? Who is it that you work for?" She asked, Maggie paused and for the first time since meeting Miss Martian felt guilty for what she had been ordered to do. "I...can't tell you."

"Why? You look as if your a nice person Dr. Rose- um Maggie. Why would you be working for kidnappers?" Maggie took a deep breath and knelled closer to Megan so that she was close to her ear.

"They have my son. If I don't do what they tell me they'll...I can't even thick off what they would do to him." She whispered holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. Megan placed her hand on her shoulder giving it a little squeak in comfort.

"I need to get out off here. If I could then I will be able to find my friends and get them to help me find your son." Megan whispered back wishing that she could use her powers.

"I had better be going. My boss will start asking questions if I'm away for too long." Maggie said standing back up again and walking to open the door. "I'll have someone bring you some food." She said kindly before closing the door leaving Megan locked in the dark room alone with her thoughts.

'I'll find you Conner I promise.'

**Mount Justice**

"Now you all have you assignments. No matter what you believe to be true Aqualad is now a fugitive and must be apprehended before he divulges any more off our secrets to the enemy." Batman ordered, "Black Canary and Red Arrow will help you with your search. Is there any questions?"

"Yeah." Robin said stepping forward. "What makes you believe that he has told the enemy anything?" Batman sighed, "I don't, but we can't take that chance. Anyone else?"

"Where is Superman?" Artemis asked looking at the faces off the justice league that stood in front off them. Batman bowed his head as if to suppress some emotion that he was feeling. "He has been called away on a family matter."

"Conner is family! What else could be more important?" Wally shouted angrily stepping forward, Robin grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"We will find him along with Megan." He said, "let's go!" Robin let go off Wally's shoulder and walked to the zeta beams to go to their destination. Artemis and Wally gave Batman a suspicious look wondering what could be the reason to Superman's absences before following their new appointed leader to Metropolis.

"Do you think that they'll be alright?" Green arrow asked.

"Let's go those criminals aren't going to stop themselves." Batman replied evenly, Ollie sighed and followed, entering the zeta beam to take them to the watch tower were Batman would give the rest of the league their debriefing.

In Metropolis Robin and Kid Flash stood on the roof off the building opposite LexCorp and watched waiting for Marie Swan to leave the building. "Artemis are you in position?" Robin asked using his earpiece to communicate with her. Artemis flashed a light from her torch to reply.

"Why wouldn't she be using her communicator?" Robin asked Kid Flash who was glaring at the building that stood tall in front off them.

"Could be because she feels uncomfortable using it knowing that the enemy could be listening." He replied bitterly, Robin cringed at the hatred that was in his best friends voice.

"Aqualad wouldn't be doing this if he didn't think it wasn't beneficial for the team. He just needs time too..."

"Too do what Dick! Encase you have forgotten he's just attacked us and managed to stop four off the most powerful members off the league! Not to mention that he's been sneaking off behind our backs and..."

"If you two are finished are target is on the move." Artemis suddenly announced interrupted their argument. Robin looked through his binoculars spotting Marie walking down the street towards where Artemis was hidding, ready to pounce.

"Do you think that she'll tell us anything?" Wally whispered watching as Artemis pulled her prey into the alley where she'd been hidding, Dick shrugged.

"Only one way to find out. Artemis do you have our target?" He asked talking through the communicator.

"I do. Though in think I'm going to be needing an ice pack later. Meet you two at the decided spot in a few minutes." Artemis replied. Dick put his binoculars away and turned to leave when Wally stopped him.

"Dick I know that Kaldur's our friend but...with all the evidence do you really think that we can trust him?" Wally asked.

"I know what you mean, but remember that he is thinking the same thing about us as well, which is the reason why Batman has the league working on this with us. Anyone off us could be the mole and not know it. All we can do right now is keep searching for M'gann and Conner." Dick replied with a smile.

"I guess your right." Wally sighed in defeat, they hurried of off the roof and making sure to be unseen went to meet Artemis.

"Is everyone here?" Captain Marvel asked glancing around the large room that they were currently waiting in. Black Canary shook her head. "We're missing one more person." Wally and Artemis looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean everyone isn't present and accounted for. Who else could we be waiting for?"

"I don't know maybe your leader." Kaldur replied sarcastically announcing his arrival, Wally growled and grabbed Kaldur by the collar off his costume and punch him in the face causing him to fall to the ground. Dick and Black Canary grabbed Wally and pulled him away from him.

"How dare you show your traitorous face here!" He seethed pulling as hard as he could to get away from his best friend and sparing teacher who were struggling to hold him back, Kaldur stood up, rubbing his sore jaw and walked passed them giving Artemis an apologetic look.

"I am sorry for what happened back at the mountain. I hope that I didn't harm you Artemis." He said bowing his head to show his sincerity. Wally's frown deepened as he tried to pull away and grab him.

"Harm her! You tried to kill her!" Wally shouted trying to pull away from Dick and Black Canary who both tightened their grip on his arms. Kaldur frowned giving Dick an disappointing look.

"I take it from his reaction that you haven't informed them yet?" Kaldur asked Wally growled in reply turning back to glare at his friend. Dick sighed and released his hold on him.

"Haven't been told what? Robin what's going on here?" Artemis asked, Dick took a deep breath before replying.

"Before you both start yelling let me explain." Dick said walking over to stand next to their leader, "Aqualad isn't the mole. He's been secretively leaving the mountain at night to meet Miss Swan here who has in turn been stealing files from her boss to give to us." Artemis frowned grabbing Wally's arm as he went to punch him.

"Why didn't you tell us this at the mountain?" She asked curiously.

"Show them." Aqualad ordered, Marie pulled out a laptop that was hidden in one off the walls and showed the group off hero's the file that Aqualad had been searching for since he first went to Marie. Wally and Artemis gasped at the information that it held.

"No! How can that be? We would have known, we..."

"We have been infiltrated by the light." Kaldur interrupted, "everything that we have enclosed to the team, all the missions that we have been going on for the last six months are also in the hands off our enemy." Wally and Artemis stared at him in shock.

"Out off all the members of the league we are one off the few who have escaped being cloned. Besides Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Captain Marvel, Green Arrow and myself the league have been somehow one by one hunted down and had their D.N.A stolen" Black Canary explained shivering at the realisation that they could possibly have to fight her team mates.

"What about Red Arrow?" Artemis asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Mr Harper has been working for the light ever since his disappearance three years ago. He was the first to be taken and cloned." Marie replied Black Canary gasped at the news. "Your saying that Sp- I mean Red Arrow is and has been a clone for the last three years! What about Roy? The real Roy?" She asked not believing that Roy could ever be a traitor.

"He's still alive as far as I'm aware though I'm not sure on his condition." Marie replied calmly.

"I know that this is difficult to digested but we need to stay focused on our current mission." Aqualad said calmly, Wally frowned and glared at the boy that stood in front off them.

"How can you just stand there and be so cold? Isn't Roy supposed to be your best friend?" He questioned Kaldur shook his head. "This Roy maybe my friend but the Roy Harper that disappeared three years ago doesn't even know us. He was kidnapped a week before we were all meant to meet for the first time."

"But they're the same person. Surely that must mean something?" Artemis asked giving Wally's shaking shoulders a squeeze to steady him. "I mean if it were Robin or Kid Flash I would..."

"He might share the same appearance as the original but their personalities are different. This Roy Harper was programmed by the light to fight for one goal, to become a member off the Justice League, making him more aggressive. From what Green Arrow has told me the real Roy would never have behaved like that." Kaldur explained. Wally and Dick thought back to the day when they formed the team. They had been so surprised at Roy's sudden outburst and had always wondered what could have caused him to react so dramatically. Robin bowed his head as if he were mourning his death as Wally stood there beside Artemis and clenched his fists.

"The point is that from now on we are going to have to be more careful. Until we know exactly who has been cloned and who hasn't we need to pretend that Aqualad is a traitor. Now Miss Swan, if that is your real name, do you have any information on Miss Martian and Superboy?" Captain Marvel said pulling Wally out off his glaring competition with Kaldur.

"I know where Superboy is, or that is where he is currently being kept." Marie replied putting her laptop away and placing it back into the hidden whole in the wall. "Miss Martian is still missing along with Dr. Rose and her ten year old son Daniel."

"Dr. Rose off course! That's why you sent us that file, so that we could investigate and help you find them. Man I'm so dumb." Dick said smacking himself on the head.

"There's more. Lex has re-cloned Superman." Marie said, "I am not yet sure off his intentions only that he, along with The Light, are working on cloning every member off the Justice League."

"We're going to have to work in groups in order to successfully complete all off our objectives. Marie and I will continue to investigate the disappearance off Dr. Rose and her son, she may be the key to finding Miss Martian. Robin in my absence I will presume that Batman will place you in charge off the team. Whatever you do don't enclose any off the information that we have shared today in the mountain." He warned Wally's frown deepened. "And why shouldn't we be allowed to? What is it that your not telling us?" He asked accusingly.

"It is all explained on that file. Now unless there is anything else that we need to discuss Miss Swan should really be heading back to the office." Kaldur replied sternly, Wally huffed but kept his mouth shut. Kaldur opened the door, as he was the closes to it, and checked to make sure no one was watching before allowing Marie to leave. Dick grabbed Kaldur's shoulder and whispered quietly into his ear, "I hope you know what you're doing." before letting him go.

"We'd better be going as well, remember that whatever happens Kaldur'ahm needs to be seen as the enemy. The less the enemy thinks that we know the better." Black Canary said, "Batman is currently investigating LexCorp and Cadmus in the hopes of revealing the league members that are really being cloned, he believes that only a few are being targeted by the Light."

"Meaning that the others are being used as decoys." Robin said finishing Canary's sentence. "So that leaves us to search for Superboy and Miss M."

"I still don't like this, something about all this just doesn't add up." Wally said clenching his fist. Artemis wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a hug. "First we find Con and M'gann, then we deal with Aqualad." She whispered, Wally smiled and gave her a kiss causing Dick to blush and turn from the sight. They discussed their plan before heading back to the zeta tube to go to Gotham and report what they had learnt to Batman.

**Secret underground base**

"Agh! No please stop!" Megan screamed, her voice echoing down the corridors off her prison as Maggie and her colleague, Dr Fletcher, rolled her down to the lab on a cold metal stretcher. Secret followed them quietly terrified for her new friend. What was causing her to be in so much pain? What had the evil doctor of torture done to her? She watched as the two doctors wheeled their patient into the lab and hooked her up to the machines.

"We're ready for the tests to start Dr. Rose."

"Good. Andy Call our boss and ask him to stop his experiments for a few minutes. I want to check a theory off mine." She ordered, Andy nodded and went to make the call.

"Miss Martian, I am going to do those tests I told you about." Maggie explained to her soothingly, Megan nodded, her voice too sore from the screaming to reply. She waited for Andy to tell her that they could continue before starting up the machine. "Now Miss Martian I want you to try and talk to me through your mind link." Maggie instructed, Megan closed her eyes and concentrated, she heard a voice talk to her and she gasped opening her eyes and quickly severing the link.

"How did I...?"

"I thought so. Andy did you get the readings?" Maggie asked, Andy printed off the readings they had just gotten from Megan and passed it over to her. Marie smiled at the results.

"I believe I know what is causing your pain." Maggie informed her holding up the piece of paper that Andy had just given her. "We need to remove the collar."

"Are you nuts? We're already taking a risk by doing this. You know what they'll do when they find out!" Andy said, Megan could feel the fear that was emitting from the kind doctor and wondered if he had been forced into helping just like Maggie had. She thought about what Secret had told her when they had first met. Would she be willing to help? She did seem really scared when she had spoken to her. She noticed Maggie and Andy staring at her and she cleared her throat.

"I could help." Came a quiet voice behind them, Maggie turned around and sighed at the girl that was floating above them.

"It will be dangerous. Are you sure you want to risk being tortured again?" Andy asked concern shining in his emerald green eyes. Secret floated gently down to the ground and for the first time since she had first arrived there she stood confidently and full off courage.

"I know what lays in store for me if I do this, but...I can't stand by and watch as another person becomes a lab rat for their sick experiments. I've watched too many friends die for them! It ends now!" She said sternly. Maggie and Andy stared at her unsure if they should allow her to do this, she was still a young girl and even though she was dead, she could still apparently feel pain.

"Ok but we have to be quick. Miss Martian you'll have to endure the collar for a little while longer." Maggie said Megan smiled and together they devised a plan to free her and hopefully save their families as well.

**Metropolis, LexCorp**

Marie Swan walked down the corridor with the coffee she had just made for her boss and thought about her meeting with Aqualad and his team. 'This is starting to become too complicated.' she thought tiredly. She had only agreed to help them in their search because off the favour she owed Aqualad after he had saved her from drowning a few years ago, but with every file that she took she found herself becoming more and more concerned about her own job and the mother and child that were still missing. Was she searching in the wrong place? Had she been wrong to presume that Lex Luthor was the one responsible? Marie started to believe that she was. She came to the doors that lead into Luthor's office and took a deep breath to steady her nerves. 'I will find them.' She assured herself before knocking on the door and waiting for Lex to give her permission to enter.

"Marie there you are, for a moment there I was worried that something had happened to you." He said with a smile, Marie placed the hot cup on the coaster on his desk and gave him an apologetic look.

"My apologies Sir, I ran into an old friend at the coffee shop and lost track of the time." Marie explained, Lex ruffled through his papers, searching for a file that he had thought to be on his desk, he sighed in frustration and stood up locking his desk draw so that no one could get in. Marie noticed the movement and asked him what was wrong.

"It has appeared that another one off our files has gone missing. You wouldn't happen to know where it could be would you Marie?" Marie flinched at the accusing tone that was in his voice. Does he know? "Someone might have borrowed them. Or maybe you had just simply picked up the wrong file."

"Are you suggesting that I don't know my own work?" He asked Marie shook her head. 'No and I'm sure that I know who is responsible.'

"No sir not at all."

"I'm not some fool who you can charm to get your own way Miss Swan. Now if you do have the files I am needing I suggest that you be a good girl and fetch them for me." Lex said sitting back down in his chair and leaning back so that he could watch her expressions. Marie to her credit stayed calm. She apologised for being late again and left the office to go and find Talia.

"You can come out now." Lex called out to the person hidding behind his closed curtain. Talia came out and glared at him with her dark brown eyes. He held his hand out to her and without hesitation she handed him the file that she had taken moments before he had walked into the office.

"Umm...I must say Miss Ghul I am very disappointed."

"I know what you're doing to my father! Release him at once!" She ordered unable to suppress the anger that was fighting to break out. Lex raised an eyebrow at her intrigued with her statement.

"What is it that you know Miss Ghul?" He asked, Talia growled in frustration and smacked her hands on the table causing his coffee cup to tip and spill its content. "Stop playing games. You know exactly what I am talking about!" She shouted, Lex sighed in exasperation and stood up, placing his hands behind his back.

"I can see that you are very upset, and can understand."

"Really?!" Talia questioned. "How would you know how it feels?"

"Cause I have also had someone taken from me. Yes he isn't the same since he joined their side but he's still my son." Lex replied, Talia frowned.

"That isn't true affection. Your just using him, brainwashing him into doing your bidding." Talia accused, Lex just smiled and opened up the large safe that was behind his desk. "Let's make a deal. I will give you your family back if you tell me who's been stealing my companies secrets."

"Why should I trust you?" Talia asked, Lex smirked and came out off the safe carrying a metal briefcase. "Because my dear I can do the one thing that your father can't."

"And what might that be?"

"I can give you back your son."

**Gotham city, Wayne Manor**

"Dude! This is one sweet pad!" Wally said in astonishment as he and Artemis entered the large doorway that lead into the very large library. Dick smiled at his friends excitement, giggling to himself at the way Artemis would smack him every time he tried to touch something. Alfred stood by Bruce and frowned at the young speeder.

"Master Wallace unless you are able to afford one hundred thousand dollars I would suggest that you put that antic Chinese vase back on the oak table and sit down, on your hands." He ordered pointing to the couch that was in the middle off the room. Wally pouted and did what he was told.

"Thank you. Now Master Bruce will you or Master Richard be requiring anything else?" The old butler asked, Dick cringed and the name and shook his head.

"No thank you Alfred you are free to leave." Bruce replied ignoring the stares he was receiving from his two young guests.

"In that case Sir I will go and continue with my duties. It was nice to meet you Miss Artemis, Master Wallace." He said with a grin before leaving the room to finish off his chores.

"Man is he always like that?" Artemis asked smirking at the blushes that Wally and Dick both wore on their cheeks. Bruce smiled briefly at them remembering what it was like when ever Thomas Elliot came over to play, before snapping back to reality, he cleared his throat causing the three teens to look up at him and focused his mind on the reason they were there.

"I trust that you managed to find out what you needed to know?" He asked his team, Dick nodded and stood up to give Bruce the memory stick that Kaldur had given them at their secret meeting. Bruce plugged the small device into his computer and opened up the file that it contained.

"It's just as I suspected. Dick from now on unless told otherwise by me or Canary you, Artemis and Wally will be having your debriefings here. The mountain isn't safe to talk freely in any more." Bruce said, he showed them the video off Roy placing a small camera in the cave carefully watching their reactions. Wally sighed and stood up in frustration.

"I still can't believe that he's a clone." He shouted angrily kicking the leather couch. "You must have known right? After all you was the one that decided that we weren't ready to have access to the watch tower yet." Bruce sighed and sat down telling Wally to do the same.

"I know that this is hard for you two, but you need to stay focused on the mission. Now I have already deduced that Black Canary, Green Arrow, and myself haven't been cloned since we haven't lost enough blood to create a clone. Captain Marvel is impervious with no known weaknesses so he's clean, Flash is too fast to catch and Wonder Woman again hasn't had any serious injuries meaning that they are both clean as well." Bruce said thinking about the information that Kaldur had sent him through his personnel e-mail.

"It's worst than we thought." Dick said interrupting his line off thought, Bruce looked up and waited for him to continue. "Superman has been re-cloned, this time to his full size."

"Did she inform you when they intend to complete their project?" Bruce asked, Dick shook his head.

"She said that she still doesn't know what they're planning." Dick replied.

"It could be false information, it is Lex Luthor we're talking about." Artemis said folding her arms and leaning into the cushions.

"No the information that Swan has given us is legitimate. We just need to be patient and...beep beep."

"We may not have that chance." Dick said reading the message that he had just received. "It's Kaldur, they have Miss Swan."

"Alfred get the jet ready. We're taking a trip to Metropolis."

"Yes Sir. Oh and Superman was just on the phone, he says that he's come back to help. Shall I tell him to meet you there?"

"Yes Alfred. I think it's about time we take the battle to the enemy."


	7. Battle of the fittest

**Chapter seven: Survival of the fittest**

**Metropolis, forty minutes ago**

Marie stormed down the corridor towards Talia's office angry with her impatience, when she received a call from Lex telling her he needed her to return back to the office. She sighed in exasperation, frustrated with her 'boss' for assigning on this assignment and hurried back to the office to see why he had summoned her. What she saw when she arrived almost made her wish that she had never agreed to help Aqualad. In the large room stood Lex and Talia watching a video off her exchanging his stolen files for money. She closed the door behind her and crept to the desk hoping that Talia hadn't betrayed her and told him that it was her taking his files. Lex heard the door close shut and smiled softly at her.

"Ah Miss Swan. I trust that you was successful in your search?" He asked her, Marie shook her head unable to answer. Lex grinned and walked over to her placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Well never mind. Talia would you be a dear and pour Miss Swan a drink." Marie looked up at him in surprise and wondered what he was up to. He sat her down in a chair that Talia had put by his desk and handed her the drink that had just been poured for her. Marie took it and unable to refuse took a sip of the smooth liquid.

"Talia tells me that you had a nasty fright this morning. Why on earth didn't you tell me about being attacked?" He asked pointing to the bruise that was visible under the white shelve off her shirt. Marie lifted her shirt to look at the mark and cursed Artemis for slamming her against the wall.

"It...it's nothing." She stammered rubbing her sore shoulder.

"Who was it that attacked you?" Lex asked leaning against his desk not excepting that it was "nothing". Marie thought about just saying that it was just kids trying to steal her purse, but the look on Lex's face told her that he already knew more than what he was claiming. She took a deep breath and unsure off what else she could say, told him about Artemis.

"She was asking questions on Superboy's whereabouts. I didn't tell her anything I swear." She lied dropping her eyes to the floor. Lex stood up again and turned up the volume on the T.V causing her to flinch at her laughter as she snuck up on Aqualad and put her gun to his head. "I see. Her meeting with you wouldn't by any chance have anything to do with this would it?" He asked accusingly. Marie took another sip off her drink and sighed.

"I owed him a favour. I..." She clamped her mouth shut surprised with the words that had just came out off her mouth, dropping the glass in the process.

"Oh don't look so surprised Miss Snow. I am quite aware off the reason for your meeting." Lex said with a smirk. Marie glared at Talia who stood untouchable by the desk and released her mouth.

"How long have you known." She asked no-longer hiding her true identity. "I know that you're not who you pretend to be." He replied, "now be a good girl and tell me everything that you told your young friends."

"No!" Marie shouted standing abruptly out off her chair knocking it to the ground. She reached into her pocket to activate the communicator that Aqualad had given her when Talia noticed the movement and pulled her into an arm lock. Lex gently removed the device that had been hidden and dropped it to the floor crushing it under his foot. "They'll come for you! You can't escape from what you've done this time." She threatened gasping from the pain in her shoulder.

"I look forward to it." Lex replied, he instructing Talia to take Marie down to the cells to be interrogated. Talia nodded in response and without hesitation dragged Marie out off the room and down to the underground dungeons where a few off the shadows were waiting for their arrival. They strapped her to a metal chair that was waiting for her and with an evil smirk Talia left her 'informant' in the hands of her assassins.

"Why Talia? I thought that you wanted me to help you. Why are you turning your back on me now?" Marie asked frowning at Talia's back.

"Simple. Because he can give me the one thing that I've longed for since the death off my unborn child." Talia replied, Marie gasped at the pain as the assassins tied her to the chair.

"He can't be trusted. You don't honestly believe that he can resurrect you son? Not even your father can do that." She shouted.

"That's for me to judge." Talia said angrily clenching her fists, she ordered her men to keep her alive and left the room, Leaving Marie to endure the questions her interrogator.

Meanwhile down in his underground labs Lex walked down the dimly lit corridor towards the cell where his 'son' Superboy was being kept. He arrived at the cell and asked the two guards if everything was ready before reassuring them that he would be ok without an escort and dismissed them, the guards left Lex and he unlocked the door to reveal the boy of steel chained to the wall and unconscious.

"Red Sun." Conner woke up and stared blankly up at his human father. "Good boy. Now I have a little job for you and your brother." He explained leaning down to give him his instructions. Conner Sat there obediently and listened to what his father had planned for him and after shutting him back down again Lex untied the chains and left the room satisfied with his scientists and fellow villains work. He told the two guards that he would return later to visit and left to go to the communication room to report his success in subduing Superboy.

**Outskirts off Metropolis, 8.00pm**

"Ah man this is so boring. I thought that we were going to go into LexCorp and kick some ass?" Kid Flash whined pacing the floor as he ate another energy bars. Batman stayed silent and waited for Superman to arrive, a concerned look hidden under his cowl as he thought off the lives that were at stake if anything was to go wrong with tonight mission.

"I know that it will be a difficult conversation to have with him, but what are you going to tell Superman?" Robin asked raising the question that was on all off their minds. Batman looked down at him and let out a long and tired sigh.

"There isn't much we can tell him. Only the truth." He replied.

"But what about what happened with Superboy? It was hard for him to except that he'd been cloned then. What makes you think that this time will be any different?" Kid Flash asked surprised with his answer. It wasn't that he condoned him lying to him but there were a lot off people involved in this case and he was concerned about the consequences if Superman was to lose control again.

"I know what your concerns are and I appreciate that, but Superman needs to know the truth."

"Truth about what?" Superman asked as he landed silently behind them crossing his arms. Batman turned and without hesitation explained what Lex Luthor and The Light had done during his absence. Superman was furious. He paced the floor with his fists clenched wanting to punch something. Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis stood back unsure off what to do in this situation.

"Superman I know that you are angry. It's understandable. But ranting about it isn't going to chance anything. Now we know that Lex is keeping Superboy in a secret underground facility under LexCorp. We can get him out along with the C.I.A agent that's gone missing, but we need you to stay focused and keep control of your anger." Batman said calming the big man down. Superman visible calmed himself down, to the relief of the three teens and they sat down to discuss their plan.

"We're going to need evidence if we're going to expose this to the press. We do have the files but as we all know documents can easily be fragmented. We need something solid." Wally said pointing out the obvious.

"Well when we wanted the press to know about the secret activities off Thorne Industries we tricked him into confessing and recorded it using a hidden microphone." Robin suggested.

"But this is Luthor. He would know instantly if we had a microphone on us. That guy is just too annoyingly smart for his own good." Artemis whined. "The files that Swan retrieved for us could be fake."

"I've already considered that. Even still we need to expect any possibilities. Don't underestimate him." Superman warned.

"Let's just get over there and rescue Superboy and Miss Swan." Robin said eager for a bit off action. They each jumped on their bikes, that Batman had provided for them, and raced into Metropolis with Superman flying above them ready to rescue their friends and stop Lex once and for all.

Back in his office Lex was signing some important papers ready for a meeting that he was having the next morning. He looked over to his clock to see if it was time for him to go and visit his 'guests' when a red light started flashing on the wall beside him. He moved his papers to one side and turned on his computer.

"What is it Miss Ghul?"

"I've just had a report from one-off my men, he informs me that Batman, Superman and the three kids are on their way here. Would you like my men to engage sir?" She asked.

"No let them come, I have a little surprise waiting for them on their arrival." He replied, Talia bowed her head to show her respect to him and told her men to stay at their posts and just watch the team off hero's. Lex smiled and turned off the computer turning to his T.V to watch the hero's as they climbed into a sewer a few block away from his building.

"Davis remove all the experiments that I've marked as important and vacate the building. Make sure that nothing off value is left." Lex ordered as he heard one-off his sensors in the sewer go off warning him that they were approaching their destination.

"What about Project Kr II?" Davis asked nervously.

"I will take care off that personally. Now hurry." Lex replied Davis nodded and ran off to carry out his task surprised with his boss' sudden concern for his staff.

"Now let's see who's the strongest." He said to himself before leaving the office to prepare Superboy for his friends arrival.

Down in the sewers Robin lead the team through the waist deep water, (knee-deep to Batman and Superman) towards LexCorp.

"Do you think he'll be expecting us?" Wally asked trudging through the dirty water and reminding himself that he needed to ask Dick if he could help him design a new costume for missions like this.

"I wouldn't be surprised. He's usually not one for leaving things unplanned!" Dick replied breathing through his mouth so that the smell from the dirty water wouldn't make him sick. They followed the route carefully watching out for hidden traps when they came to a sudden dead-end.

"This wall isn't supposed to be here. Batman do you think...?"

"Yes your theory was correct. Superman can you see through that wall?" Batman asked congratulating Robin, in his own way, for his good work. Superman stared at the wall for the moment before shaking his head. "It's just as Robin suggested, behind the wall is a lead plate blocking my view."

"Robin is there another way we could go?" Artemis asked looking at the wall in front off them.

"No. According to the map I downloaded at the cave we're facing the entrance into LexCorp?" Robin replied, "if we're going to get inside we're going to have to blast our way in."

"Hey guys I'm picking up some zeta radiation coming from behind this wall..." Ring ring. Dicks private phone started vibrating inside his utility belt. Batman glared at him disappointed that he had brought his phone and watched as Robin picked it up and answered it.

"Hello? Miss Martian? Where are you?...What? I can't hear you! You're in Metropolis! Are you hurt? Alright stay where you are we'll be there as quickly as we can." He said shocked as Megan's panicked and tired voice spoke quietly on the other end off the line. He scanned for her location and as soon as he knew where she was hung up.

"She's in Metropolis? Where? Is she hurt?" Artemis asked grabbing Robin by his shoulders.

"She said that she was ok. As for where she is, she's jut a few blocks from our location." Robin explained.

"Robin you and your team go and retrieve Miss Martian. Superman and I will find away past this wall." Batman said, "Just be careful, we don't know what her captures could have done to her." Artemis frowned at the warning that Batman had given them. Robin marked her location in his wrist computer before he, Artemis and Kid Flash headed back to the entrance off the sewer and to where Megan waited.

Thirty minutes earlier in the underground base, Secret was gliding around searching for the key that would release Miss Martian's collar. She fazed through wall after wall searching each room but with each room she searched she found nothings. Where could the key be? Was it that the key wasn't in the building? She continued her search determined to help her friend escape the cruelty that awaited her in a few hours time when she came to a staircase and floated up to the next floor.

"Is everything ready for our guests visit today?" She heard a woman ask behind her, she stayed still terrified that if she moved they would see her and watched her carefully. She recognized her from somewhere but Secret couldn't remember where.

"I have done the checks myself. Everything is ready." Her colleague assured her holding up a clip board to show her.

"What about the Martian girl? I heard that Rose conducted a few tests yesterday, she's apparently concerned about the aliens health. Said something about the collar is killing her or something." This worried Secret even more.

"Don't worry Rose knows what will happen if she fails to comply to his demands. She will have the girl ready."

"But what if she finds the key?"

"She won't it's hidden in my office. She would never think to look there since I'm not the boss off this place. Now hurry up and get back to the labs. Those experiments aren't going to happen themselves." The woman said and she turned away and headed down the corridor. Secret followed her trying to remember where she had seen her. She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw the woman open her office door and go in, sitting behind her desk.

"Umm...I'll be glad when this day is over." She sighed, Secret looked around the room searching for the key. She was about to go inside the desk when the phone began to ring.

"Yes what is it? He is? Ok I'll be right down. Don't do anything until I get there." She ordered before rushing out off the room and running down the corridor. Secret smirk as she left the room and started searching the room for the key. It took only a few minutes, Secret opened the draw in the desk and pulled out the special key. Unable to faze through the walls with the key in her hands, Secret checked the corridor to make sure that it was empty and flew high in the hopes that no one would spot her. She was lucky that the woman's visitor had arrived when he had, everyone had gone to meet with him and show off their experiments making it easy for her to get back to the cells and to Dr Fletcher, who was 'checking up' on Miss Martian. Secret noticed the guards standing outside the door and thought quickly off what she should do.

'This isn't good. If I get spotted now then they will now that we plan to release Miss Martian and Dr Rose could lose her son for good. I need to do something but what?' Just then an idea came to her, she slipped the key under the cell next to Megan's and then phased into the room hiding it under some straw that had been laid for a bed. She then phased into Megan's cell.

"I got it!" She exclaimed quietly so that the guards couldn't hear. Megan smiled and pulled Secret into a hug.

"Thank you. Where is it?" She asked eager to have the collar removed. Secret pointed to the wall that she had just came through.

"I hid it in the cell next door. There are two guards outside and I couldn't phase through the wall with it." She explained, Megan nodded in understanding. Dr Fletcher finished off his examination off Megan before standing up.

"We're going to have to work fast. Secret as soon as I leave I want you to go and get the key and release Miss Martian from her collar." He whispered.

"What about the two guards?" Secret asked worried, Dr Fletcher gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry I'll deal with the two guards." He replied, secret made herself invisible before Dr Fletcher knocked on the door asking for the guards to let him out.

"Is the girl ready for today's examination?" One off the guards asked. Dr Fletcher nodded and started to walk down the corridor. The guards watched him suspicious of his feelings towards Miss Martian. Fletcher waited until he had gone around the corner before to carried out his plan, he throw himself into the wall and shouted causing the guards to run to him and see what had happened. This was Secret's chance she pushed the key under the door, fazed through it and picked it back up before repeating the process at Megan's door.

"Do you know how this works?" She asked Megan, Megan thought for a moment before nodding.

"There should be a small slot at the back off the collar, put it in and then turn it to the left to unlock it." She explained, Secret followed Miss Martian's instructions and in seconds Megan was able to think and feel more freely than she had for the last two days.

"Thank you Secret. Please tell Maggie that I will be back with my friends. We will help her find her son." Megan promised.

"Please be careful." Secret said giving her a quick hug before phasing throw the door leaving Megan to concentrate. She was still feeling weak, and she had to concentrate harder than usual to use her powers, but Megan fought through it and as soon as the door swung open she release the energy knocking the two stunned guards to the ground knocking them out.

"Do you now the way out off here?" Megan asked Dr Fletcher who was leaning over the two men checking their pulse.

"I don't, not fully. When Maggie and I were brought here we were blind folded. All I know is that we are underground. I don't even know what city we're being kept in." He said with a sigh. Megan thanked him for his help and, making herself in visible like Secret had, glided through the dimly lit corridor until she came to the stairs that Secret had gone up. She checked to see what floor she was on, making sure that she didn't bump into anyone that might have walked by. It took her awhile and the strain off using her powers was starting to cause her to feel faint, but Megan managed to find her way to the ground floor off the building. She hoped that her new friends would be safe and left the building, flying to the nearest phone booth and ringing the number that Robin had given her a few weeks ago.

Metropolis sewers

"Lex must know that we're here by now. Why hasn't he set off any off the traps that he's planted down here?" Superman asked scanning the wall.

"We need to get through this wall. Superman do you think that you could cut a hole in the wall." Batman asked ignoring his friends question. Superman used his heat vision to cut into the wall and when the brick fell it revealed the grey metal that was preventing them from entering the hidden basement. Batman placed a small bomb onto the lead plate setting it to explode in twenty seconds.

"Get down!" He shouted throwing himself to the ground. The bomb went off with a loud bang and Superman gasped at the two people who were waiting for them.

"Batman I hope you've brought your secret weapon, because I think we're going to need it." He said staring at the boy who he had come to now as his little cousin and the imposter that stood beside him. Batman stood up and braced himself for a fight, glad that he had sent the sidekicks to help Megan.

"Rrrraaaaaaaa." The two clones roared and charged at the two hero's. The battle between the fittest had begun and Batman prayed that Clark was strong enough to do what was necessary to take them down.

Three blocks away Robin, Artemis and Kid Flash arrived at the phone booth Megan had called them from, finding her asleep on the cold floor. Robin knocked on the glass waking her up and opened the door to help her up.

"Robin! Oh I'm so glad to see you all. Where's Conner? Is he alright?" Megan asked grabbing his arms and squeezing them tight. Artemis smiled weakly, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Batman and Superman are searching for him now. Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, they only placed a collar on me. The same one that they use at Belle Rave." Megan explained releasing her grip.

"How did you es-ape. Um Robin I think that they found him." Kid Flash said pointing to the black smoke that was billowing from where LexCorp was standing. Robin tried to contact Batman concerned about his father's safety and noticed something flying quickly towards them.

"It's Superboy! We have to help." Megan cried changing her appearance so that she was wearing her mission uniform. She flew up into the sky leaving her none flying friends on the ground.

"It can't be Superboy. He can't fly." Kid Flash shouted. They watched as Megan flew up to her boyfriend, happy that he was safe when they noticed something was wrong.

'Miss M get away quick!' Robin shouted through the mind link, Megan turned wondering what her friends could be worried about when Conner's eyes started to glow red. She moved dodging the blood boiling heat vision and flew away from him.

'What's wrong with him?'

'Don't know but we need to stop him. Miss M can you see Superman or Batman up there?' Robin asked leaping into the air dodging Superboy's heat vision with Artemis.

'Yes they're fighting...Superman?' Megan replied in confusion.

'It must be the Super clone that Miss Swan told us about.'

'Dick what are we going to do?' Artemis asked dodging another one-off Conner's attacks

'We need to distract him long enough for Megan to use her mind link to get his memories back. Megan do you think you can do it?'

'I can do it.' She replied. Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis kept on dodging the young clones attacks distracting him from Megan who had made herself in visible. She took a deep breath and concentrated on Conner and the Memories they shared before going up to him and grabbing hold off him used her powers to get him to remember who they were. It took a few minutes, with Conner floating in the air motionless, before he woke up from the spell he was under and gasped at the sight off the ground beneath his feet. Shocked and confused with the situation he was in Conner lost concentration and fell to the ground creating a small hole where he landed.

"Superboy!" Megan flew down to him, he had knocked himself out when he had fallen and was laying unconscious. Megan went to move him with her powers when she saw someone move quickly at the corner off her eye.

"Artemis look out!" Megan shouted bringing her friends out off their thoughts in time to see Superman's clone charging at them. Kid Flash dashed grabbing his two friends to help them dodge the super attack but the clone was too fast and grabbed Artemis by the arm and slung her across the road.

"Artemis!" Wally shouted rushing over to see if his girlfriend was alright.

'We need to stop him! Where's Bat's and Sup's?'

"Kid Flash is Artemis alright?" Batman shouted running up to them answering Robin's question.

"I don't know. She's breathing but I don't want to move her in case she's seriously injured." He replied. Superman charged at his clone and they locked hands each trying to out move the other.

"Robin have you got the special arrow I made?" Batman asked picking up the bow and one-off Artemis' arrow's from out off her quiver. Robin pulled out a small lead box from his belt and gave it to him.

"Superman try to keep him busy." Batman shouted, he opened the box and inside was a green arrow that was made out off kryptonite. He removed the head off one-off her arrows and replaced it with the kryptonite one. "Kid Flash get Artemis out of here." Wally gently picked up Artemis and ran to a safe place where Lois Lane and Jimmy Olson was taking photos off the two Kryptonian's.

"I'll only have one shot."

"And two targets, I can't tell which one is the real Superman." Robin said looking at the two Kryptonian's. Batman took a breath and aimed for the Superman who was roaring in anger. He told Robin to stand back and was about to shoot when Green Arrow jumped down.

"Let me do that." He said and took the bow and arrow from Batman, to his annoyance. Green Arrow took careful aim and when Superman pushed his clone out off the way he released the arrow watching as it hit its target through his shoulder. The Super clone screamed in agony at the pain.

"Miss M knock him out now!" Robin shouted at Megan, she took a deep breath and brain blasted him causing him to lose consciousness and fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"Well I'm glad that's over. So does anyone want to tell me what's going on here?" GA asked folding his arms for an explanation.

"Yes I would like to know what is going on as well!" Wonder woman shouted floating down to them being followed by the rest of the league.

"I was accompanying the team on a mission and Superman came back to aid us." Batman replied evenly. Robin ran over to help Megan with Conner as her power when starting to feel weak again and Kid Flash carried Artemis to Green Arrow.

"We can't stay here. Batman what are we going to do about the Super clone?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure. Superman is there anywhere you can take him where he won't be off any danger?" Batman asked.

"I could take him back to the fortress off solitude. I have that...special pod that we made that I can store him in until we know what to do with him." Superman said lifting the clone and slinging him over his shoulder to carry. Wonder woman gave them both a scowl unsatisfied with the answer that Batman had given her.

"What about SB? He can't exactly be allowed to wander the streets." Robin said.

"For now we take him back to the watch tower with us."

"You mean we can come to the watch tower with you and the league!" Kid Flash exclaimed in surprise.

"Considering the circumstances I don't see no other choice. Just remember to stay where we can see you and don't touch any thing." They nodded in understanding and with the help off the Green Lanterns they left Metropolis and headed for the nearest zeta tube to take them back to the watch tower. Superman flew to the fortress of solitude, placing the clone into the pod they had made for Conner en case he was to go rogue before leaving to go and help Batman explain their action to the rest off their team.

Meanwhile at LexCorp Lex was pacing the floor frustrated with how quickly Superman was able to subdue his super clone.

"I thought you told me that he would be stronger than Superman?" He asked his scientists who was standing nervously in front off his desk.

"H-his powers did match those off Superman but unfortunately that also included his weakness."

"Well off course he was going to have his weaknesses. He's Superman's clone!" Lex seethed slamming his hands hard on his desk. "You promised me that he and my son could take care off him. That it would be too hard for him to take down his own family."

"We misjudged him sir. We never thought that the girl could return the boy's memories in her weakened state."

"Well at least we have project White siren to fall back on." Lex replied calming himself down and siting back in his chair, to the scientists relief. He dismissed the scientists and poured himself a drink.

"Things didn't go as you expected did they." Talia teased with a smirk walking into his office without knocking.

"They only won the battle my dear, the war has only begun." He replied. "Inform you father that I wish to see him." Talia frowned but stayed quiet and left to carry out the order.

"Finally the Justice League will fall."


	8. blood is thicker part one

**Chapter eight: Blood is thicker part one**

**Watch Tower**

As soon as the team arrived at the Watch Tower Black Canary instructed Wally, Robin and Megan to carry Artemis and Conner to the medical bay. They placed them down on the beds that Dinah had prepared for their arrival and after giving Artemis a kiss, Wally stepped back to allow Black Canary and Black lightning to attend to their injuries.

"Will they be alright?" Megan asked, tiredly sitting down beside Conner and laying her hand on his forehead. Robin frowned at the lack off emotion that was in her voice and thought about what had happened in Metropolis. He had a few questions that he wanted to ask her about her escape and he knew that Batman would want an explanation from her as well. He heard Black Canary say something about Artemis' injuries and came out off his thoughts to listen to what she had to say.

"Artemis is stable. We will need to look at her injuries a little more closely before we can say, but from what I can tell Artemis could be out off action for a while." Black Canary said picking up Artemis' left hand and examining it carefully. Wally cringed at the sight off it and punched the wall frustrated at his failed attempt to protect her.

"I should have been faster. How could I've been so careless?" He asked in frustration, Robin ignored the look of anger that Megan was giving them and focused his attention to his best friend.

"We all were Wally. It's was like we were all placed in a trance." Robin said glancing over to Megan and placed a comforting hand on Wally's shoulder. Wally turned and looked at Artemis laying lifeless on the bed and gave a tired sigh.

"What do you think happened tonight?" Wally asked, he had nticed the way Robin had looked at her before and was wondering what it was that he was thinking.

"I can't be sure, it could just be that we are all tired. None off us have slept for days." Robin Replied, he heard the sound off heavy footsteps down the corridor and turned to see what the league wanted them to do now.

"When you two are ready Batman would like you to join the league in the meeting room." Green Arrow said in the door way, Megan looked up in confusion.

"What about me? Doesn't the League want to talk to me?" She asked, Robin and Wally looked at each other also curious that Batman hadn't requested Megan to be there.

"There's a few things that we want to discuss with Dick and Wally first. Why don't you rest here with Conner and let Black Canary check you over." Green Arrow said, Wally walked over to Artemis and gave her a gently kiss on her cheek before leaving the room. Green Arrow stayed in the room for a few moments to talk to Black Canary about Artemis. They followed Black lightning down the corridors to the meeting room where the rest off the league was waiting for them.

"Do you think Batman will tell them about Roy?" Wally whispered remembering what Marie had told them about their friend, Robin sighed.

"I don't know. Roy isn't a member off the league so at the moment the league isn't seeing him as too much off a threat." He replied. "What I'm curious about is how Megan escaped from a heavy guarded building undetected."

"You don't think she's a..." Wally stopped what he was saying when he realised that Black Lightning was staring at them waiting for them to enter the room. They entered the room and Batman asked them to sit down in the chairs that they had brought in for them.

"Robin, Kid Flash I'm glad that you both could join us." Batman said evenly, he pulling up the computer and got up the information he needed to show them eager to get straight to business. Wally and Dick looked at everyone that was in the room and noticed their annoyance at being the last to recieve this information. Green Arrow came into the room a few minutes later and they started their meeting.

"What's this about Bats? We've already got Miss Martian and Superboy back safe. What more could there be to discuss?" Hal asked curiously.

"Well Aqualad for starters. He's still missing and from what I have heard Red Arrow is the only person looking for him. I thought that you ordered the team to search for him saying, and I quote, 'he is a threat to the team and needs to be stopped.'" Aquaman said frowning, Batman sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose showing his frustration.

"I think we should tell them." Robin said causing the team to stare at Batman angrily.

"Tell us what?" Wonder Woman asked with a glare, Batman gave another sigh.

"Aqualad isn't really a spy." Batman admitted, everyone except for Robin, Wally and Captain Marvel looked at him in shock.

"Then why did you say that he was? What's going on Bruce?" Green Arrow asked, Batman frowned at the use of his real name and got the file up on Roy Harper. Green Arrow gasped in shock at what it said.

"No. We found him! I found him! This can't be true."

"I'm afraid it is." Batman replied, Robin showed them the footage that Aqualad had given him stunning the team. Green Arrow couldn't believe his eyes. Roy Harper, the boy that he had taken in and trained as his partner was on a ladder and placing small cameras in the mountain.

"This has to be a mistake." Flash said as they watched the footage. "Wally and Dick have known him for years."

"With Aqualad acting suspiciously we had to be careful with what we said in the mountain." Batman explained.

"So you pretended to believe that Kaldur was the traitor knowing the light would be watching. But if that is the case then what has he been doing?" Wonder Woman asked frowning. Batman brought up the file on Marie Snow and Dr. Rose.

"Aqualad has been Helping Marie Snow, a C.I.A agent, search for Dr. Rose and her son, Daniel Rose. It is believed that the doctor was kidnapped to help the light with their experiments."

"But why would he volunteer to help her? He knows that he isn't supposed to go on missions without asking us first." Aquaman said giving Batman a suspicious look.

"I don't know." Batman admitted, Wally frowned at the adults in the room and stood up making them all look up at him.

"I say that he's up to no good. Did you see the way he looked at Marie when she told us about Roy? He wasn't even phased by it, like he didn't even care."

"Or he already knew." Dick sighed, "I hate to admit it but I think that Wally is right. Kaldur has acted like this before but he always goes to someone on the league to ask for advice before pursuing anything."

"You mean like you. This isn't the first time that someone from your team has gone out to investigate on their own." Flash said, he was still angry about what had happened to Wally a few weeks ago.

"That was different, the team knew that I had left the mountain and I was acting under Batman's instructions." Robin replied.

"Either way Aqualad has gone against the league and needs to be found and questioned." Aquaman said with a heavy sigh.

"But what do we do? I mean he has been the one receiving information for us from Marie Snow. How can we be sure that he is betraying us?" Captain Marvel asked.

"We don't. Which means that until he reveals himself we have to pretend that we don't suspect." Dick replied.

"But aren't we already pretending that he's a traitor?" Captain Marvel asked confused.

"We're doing that to trick The Light into thinking that we don't suspect anything." Wally replied. "What I want to know is what we're going to do about Conner and Megan?"

"What do you mean?" Martian Manhunter asked shocked at Wally's question.

"I mean about the cloning thing. We already know that Conner and Red Arrow are clones, but how can we be sure that The Light hasn't done the same to Megan?"

"Kid Flash does have a point. Superboy has always been a concern to me, considering his creators, but Miss Martian has..."

"Um...I'm sorry to interrupt but...I know where Dr Rose is being kept." Everyone turned and stared at Megan who was stood leaning in the doorway. Martian Manhunter quickly ran up to her and helped her to the table and sat her in his seat.

"M'gann what are you doing here? You should be resting with the others." He said kneeling down next to her. Megan looked up at the picture off Maggie and her son Daniel and remembered the promise she had made before she made her escape from the secret labs.

"I'm sorry for listening. I just wanted to help." She replied bowing her head waiting for Batman's lecture.

"You said you know where Dr. Rose is?" Martian Manhunter asked ignoring the suspicious look Batman was giving his niece.

"She's at the secret base where they kept me prisoner." Megan explained, "she told me that she's a brain doctor and that's why they kidnapped her and her son."

"Was Daniel there too?" Wally asked.

"No. I don't know where Daniel's being kept." Megan replied.

"We're going to need three teams. Flash you Kid Flash and Martian Manhunter go to the secret base where Miss Martian was being held and rescue Dr. Rose." Batman said, "Miss Martian I'll need you to tell us where the base is."

"I'll show you." Megan replied, she used her powers to link the team and showed them the building that she had escaped from.

"Thank you. Superman you..."

"Wait what about Wally's injuries?" Flash asked giving Wally a concerned look.

"I feel fine. In fact I think that I have completely healed." Wally replied standing up and running around the room to prove his point.

"Wally was a little slow in Metropolis but overall I would say that he has recovered enough to go on this mission." Batman said reassuringly. Flash thought about what Batman had said before agreeing to allow Wally to go.

"Just make sure to stay with me and follow my every instruction. The last thing your mum needs is to have to explain to the school why you need to take more time off." Wally agreed and sat back down beside Dick.

"Superman you, Green arrow, and Hal Jordan go to LexCorp and rescue Marie Snow and Speedy."

"Speedy? What makes you think that the real Roy will be there?" Ollie asked in surprise.

"When I blew up the wall under LexCorp and we found Superboy and the super clone I noticed that there were pods behind them similar to the one that Superboy had been found in. There's a possibility that he's frozen in one." Batman explained.

"But even if that was the case, I would have thought that Lex would off had him removed from the building." Wonder Woman said agreeing with Ollie.

"Even still I think it's still worth investigating."

"What about me?" Robin asked

"You, Batgirl and Zantanna will be coming with me to Santa Prisca." Batman replied, Robin gave him a curious look.

"Why Santa Prisca?"

"Because I think that's where Daniel is being kept." Batman explained. He called Batgirl and Zantanna before telling Megan to go back to the medical bay, she huffed in response but didn't argue and left shutting the door behind her. Dick gave Wally a concerned look.

"There something else that we need to tell you." Dick said with a sigh, he brought up the information from his wrist computer and transferred it to the computers that were in front off them.

"We found this when we were researching Conner's 'birth' it's the reason why he can't use his full Kryptonian powers. We already know that Lex used his blood to stabilize Conner's D.N.A but there's something else that is leaving him weak" Dick said transferring the information he had found to their computers. Superman stared at it in anger.

Here are the results of the blood test I did." Dick said handing them his report. "As well as using Luthor's D.N.A Desmand also injected a chemical that would prevent Conner from growing old."

"You mean he injected him with the chemical from the Laurus pit to give him eternal youth?"

"Yes though the reason behind that is still unclear." Wally replied, "from the tests that Dick conducted he has found that the chemical is having a negative effect on Conner's body. It's slowly killing him." Everyone gasped at the news, they had come to see Conner as apart off their team and family and to learn that he was now dying was hard for them to hear.

"How long does he have?" Green Arrow asked, Wally and Dick shook their heads.

"It's hard to tell, a year, two at the most."

"Is there anything that we can do to save him?" Superman asked, Dick sighed again and started typing.

"The only thing is to give him a blood transfusion."

"Then what are we waiting for? Bruce get the Kryptonight and..."

"It isn't that simple. Luthor didn't use his blood to create Conner out off spite, he did it because they couldn't stabilize your D.N.A. It was the only way for them to successfully create him."

"Then what do we do? Pretend that we don't know and that everything is going to be alright!?" Superman shouted.

"From what the report says the only way to save Conner is to use both yours and Luthor's blood." Bruce said.

"What? It's his fault that this happened in the first place!" Superman shouted, Bruce frowned in disappointment.

"Oh for the love off...Either you get traught or Conner dies! If you really care for him then you would swallow that damn pride off yours and ask Luthor for help!" Dick shouted leaning over the table at Superman, everyone stared at him in shock and waited for Superman's response.

"I'll go and find him whilst Green Arrow, Green Lantern and Aqualad rescues Miss Snow." He replied with a heavy sigh.

"Aqualad will be arriving at the location soon so we'd better get going. Wonder Woman if anything happens than call us." Bruce said, they all got up and left the room and headed to the zeta beams.

"Hey be careful ok." Wally whispered to Dick.

"Yeah you too." He replied with a smile and he followed Bruce to the medical bay.

"Aren't we going to go and meet Batgirl and Zantanna?" Dick asked when they reached the door.

"I just want to talk to Black Canary. You wait here." Bruce ordered and he went inside leaving Dick to wait.

"How are they doing?"

"Superboy I think will be fine. Once he wakes up I'll have M'gann erase the programming that Luthor might have planted in him." Dinah explained, "As for Artemis, the super clone crushed her left hand. It can be repaired with surgery but I think that it will be a long time until she's able to use the bow again."

"Have you examined Miss Martian yet?" Batman asked curious to know if she had found anything, Dinah nodded in reply.

"Other than the headaches and the dreams she said she had been suffering recently she healthy. Apparently some doctor took care off her whilst she was there."

"She's been having dreams? Did she say when they started and what they were about?"

"She said that they started not long after she woke up in her cell along with the headaches."

"Dinah I want you to be extra cautious around Miss Martian." Batman warned, Dinah frowned. "Why?"

"Because I don't think she is who she thinks she is." Batman explained.

"I'll keep a watchful eye on her then." She sighed in reply.

"Black Canary, if we're going to repair the damage to Artemis' hand will have to get her into surgery as soon as possible." Black Lightning said drawing her back to Artemis who was laying unconscious on the bed beside them. Batman walked over and examined Artemis' injuries.

"I've got a friend who can help. She's a good doctor and will stay quiet about the circumstances off her injuries. I'll Contact her and have it arranged that she meets you and Alfred at Gotham General." Batman said, he knew that they had asked Dr Midnight to help them but he thought that due to the circumstances it would be easier for Paula to visit her daughter at the hospital than having to come up to the watch tower. Dinah thanked him and left the room to go and find Oliver before he left for his mission.

Down in Metropolis Kaldur stood silently waiting for Superman and his team to arrive. He watched Davis and his colleagues load the pods on a lorry that was waiting outside and wondered if any off them contained his best friends counterpart.

"I hear that you've got yourself into a real mess." Superman said behind him.

"I take it that Batman has told you everything?" Kaldur asked ignoring the look that Green Arrow was giving him.

"He did. I must say I'm surprised at your actions. Though I can see why you left the need to do what you did." Superman replied, he kneeled down beside Kaldur and used his x-ray vision to search inside the lorry.

"Batman's hunch was correct. Speedy is inside that lorry with a few other unwilling test subjects." He said confirming Kaldur's suspicions.

"What should we do? I know that our objective is to save Marie but I also feel that it is important that we rescue Speedy as well." Kaldur asked, Green Arrow stared at the lorry that held his friend and partner glaring at the men that where carefully loading their cargo.

"You three go and find Miss Snow and leave Speedy to me." He said, they nodded in agreement and left Green arrow to deal with the truck. Superman showed us the hole we had made in the wall.

"Any idea where Lex would keep Miss Snow?" Hal asked searching around the big room.

"There must be a room where they're keeping her. Sups can you see anything?" Aqualad said, Superman used his x-ray vision to search the different rooms but found that he couldn't see though any of them.

"The whole structure must be made out off lead. I can't see anything beyond this room."

"Then it looks like we're doing this the traditional way." Hal replied, he walked over to the door a quietly opened it when a thought came to his head. "Don't you think it's strange how it's taken them this long to load the pods into the lorries?" Superman thought about what he had just said and mentally kicked himself.

"Green Arrow's running into a trap! We need to warn him!" He said reaching up to press his com link.

"We need to go and find Marie Snow!" Aqualad shouted running towards the door, he went to open it when the door suddenly burst open revealing Talia and her league of assassins.

"She'll be staying here with us." She said drawing her gun, Aqualad frowned and drew his swords.

"Talia! Marie warned me off your betrayal." He said, Superman and Hal looked at him confused.

"Betrayal? But she's Ra's al Ghuls daughter, she's always been a villain." Hal said.

"She's a traitor because she told Marie that she would help her if she helped Talia learn what The Light was doing with her father." Kaldur explained, Talia frowned.

"Marie Snow doesn't leave this building."

"Marie Snow is a C.I.A agent. Do you honestly think that her sudden disappearance isn't going to draw attention to you and your activities?" Superman said try to reason with her.

"Enough! Assassins attack!" Talia shouted, Superman and Hal fought off the assassins whilst Kaldur attacked Talia. He swung his water blades and sliced through her gun causing her to dodge. She pulled out her sword and swung it at Aqualad angrily. Aqualad dodged and swung his left blade and pinned her to the wall, holding his other blade to her throat.

"Where is Marie?"

"I'm not afraid off death, and neither are my men." Talia said proudly, Aqualad smirked.

"No, but you are afraid off losing something else. I know where Luthor is keeping your son." Talia froze at Aqualad's words. She told her men to stand down and gave him a questioning look, Kaldur lowered his blade.

"I read it in one off the files that Marie gave me. Luthor has been force growing Damien using yours and Batman's D.N.A. I'm sorry Talia but he was using you and your father."

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

"Because I know where he's being contained. If you take us to where Marie is then I promise that I will take you to your son." Talia thought about this for a moment before agreeing. She told her men to go and find her father and get him to safety before guiding Aqualad and Hal down to where Marie was being held. Superman flew up Lex's office to ask him to help him save Conner.

On the other side of Metropolis, Green Arrow raced across the rooftops following the tracker he had placed on the lorry. He heard the message about Megan attacking John and he growled in anger at what The Light have done to their children. He's heart pounded in his chest as he fired his bow and swung from one building to another watching the red dot as it turned another corner. Where could they be taking him? Another secret lab? Just as he was thinking he noticed the sound off an aeroplane taking off, he stopped wondering where he was when he realised that they where taking their cargo to the airport. He quickly sprung into action and ran to the airport preying that this time he wouldn't be too late. He arrived at the airport and sighed in relief when he saw that Lex's men where still unloading the pods in the planes hanger.

"Hurry up and get the cargo on board, my bosses partners are expecting this delivery by morning." He heard one-off the men shout, he looked at the pods that they where loading and wondered how many heros were wondering the streets unaware that they are just copies being used in a plot like pawns on a chess board. Green Arrow counter the men before counting the arrows in his quiver.

'It looks like they've nearly finished loading the pods onto the plane. I'll have to take the tyres out if I'm going to stop them.' He thought pulling out his explosive arrow and aiming it at the tyres. He watched it fly to it's target when he saw another arrow shoot past him and hit the arrow he had shot causing it to explode in the air alerting Lex's men off his arrival.

"Damn Robin Hood's here. Quick tell the pilot to take off?" Their leader shouted pointing up at Green Arrow.

"But we haven't..."

"Get that plane in the air now!" Their leader ordered and he scurried off to give the pilot the signal. The other men quickly pulled out their guns and shot at Green Arrow who had dodged and ducked under cover. He pulled out his new arrow that he had been working on and waited for the men to stop shooting.

'Damn! I won't be able to stop that plane now, but if I could just get the shot...there!' Green Arrow leaped out off his hidding spot and shot his arrow at the plane. The arrow hit the side off the plane and Green Arrow sighed in relief.

"What are you idiots waiting for? Shoot him!" The leader ordered, Green Arrow looked down at him. He dodged the bullets that were flying at him and jumped down, taking down and few men with his trick arrows before leaping up into the air and taking down the rest off the men.

"You can't stop them. Soon the world will see the light and the Justice League will be gone!" The leader said shakily holding up his gun to protect himself. Green Arrow growled in anger and shot an arrow through his leg causing him to fall to the group in pain. Green Arrow ignored him and ran to the lorry to see if Roy was still there. He wasn't. He stormed out off the lorry and dragged the crying man up off the ground by the collar off his shirt.

"Where is that plane heading?" He demanded, the man gasped in pain unable to answer the question. Green Arrow throw him back on the ground in frustration and called the watch tower.

"Green Lantern here. GA where are you?"

"At Metropolis airport. I was tracking a lorry that Lex's men was transporting the cloning pods in."

"The cloning pods? Did you find Speedy?"

"He was loaded onto the plane before I arrived. I tried to stop the plane from taking off but someone reflexed my arrow sending it off course." GA explained in exasperation. He told John that he was going to rendezvous with Superman and his team before calling the police to pick up Lex's men and running back to LexCorp.

Watch Tower

John Stewart had volunteer to watch Megan and Conner whilst Dinah and Black Lightning took Artemis to Gotham General where Dr Thompkins was waiting for them. It was quiet sitting in the medical bay and John thought about the meeting and w hat Wally had said about Kaldur. Would Aqualad betray them? He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Megan as she crawled out off her bed and grab the scissors that were laying on the counter. She crept up to him, clutching the sharp instrument in her hands and stabbed him in the arm causing him to cry out in pain.

"What the- Megan what are you doing!?" Conner shouted waking up from his sleep and lunging at her pinning her to the ground. Megan thrashed on the ground trying to break free from his hold and using her powers threw him to the other side off the room. John clenched his arm to stop the bleed and used his ring to trap her in a cage.

"Are you alright?" Conner shouted noticing the blood running down his arm.

"Fine. Now knock her out! The ring is running out off energy and I don't know how long I can maintain the cage!" He replied, Conner nodded and ran up behind her. He punched her, feeling guilty about the headache that she will have when she wakes up and knocked her out.

"I really hate hitting girls." Conner said, he picked up his unconscious girlfriend and placed her on the bed that he has been sleeping on. John went to the wall near the door and pressed and button to sound the alarm.

"Restrain her." John ordered pointing to the leather straps that were laying beside the bed, Conner gave him a questioning look. "We can't take any chances. We're lucky that she still doesn't know that full extent off her powers others wise we'd all be dead now."

"But why would she attack us?" Conner asked as he strapped her wrists and ankles down. "And where are the rest of the team?"

"Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad have gone on three seperate missions with Batman, Flash, the other Green Lantern, Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter." John replied, he wrapped up his wound and told Conner to follow him.

"So what about Artemis?" Conner asked, John took Conner to the meeting room

Secret base

A few blocks away from LexCorp, Martian Manhunter stood concentrating on the roof off the building searching for Dr. Rose.

"I can turn myself invisible and phase through the walls to search for Dr Rose and M'gann. That's if Batman's suspicious are to be trusted."

"Hey in all the years we've known him, I've never known him to steer us wrong." Flash said reassuringly, Martian Manhunter took a deep breath and scanned the building for the doctor. He sensed that someone was in danger and screamed at the pain that he felt. Wally and Flash panicked at the sudden scream off pain and knelled down by their friend.

"Fire! Someone is on fire down their!" He shouted unable to get the image of the burning figure out off his mind. Flash frowned, Megan had apparently been experiencing nightmares whilst she was here. Did it have anything to do with the experiments that The Light have been conducting? He asked Wally to go and check the premiere and quietly spoke to his traumatized friend.

"Did you see who it was?" He asked him calmly J'onn focused on what he had seen and gasped. "It-it was M'gann. But that's impossible!"

"apparently it isn't. I've just spoken to Green Lantern, Megan has just attacked him with a pair off sissors." Wally said walking up to them to tell them the news. J'onn placed his head in his hands, he was feeling confused and wasn't sure if he could accept that his neice had been cloned.

"Listen I know that this is hard but we still have a woman to save." Flash said standing up and looking at the building in front off them. J'onn looked up at him, he took a deep breath and cleared his mind trying to forget the sight off his niece burning to death.

"Let's go. I want those monsters to pay for what they have done." Martian Manhunter stood up and, using his powers, helped Wally faze throw the wall and into the building were they hoped they would find the real M'gann.

Santa Prisca

Robin, Batgirl and Zantanna were hidding in the trees opposit the old prison were the cobra venim had been tested and waited for Batman to return. He had been gone for five minutes and Robin was starting to become concerned that something had happened to his dad. Zantanna noticed the concern in his eyes and patted him on the arm.

"Hey are you ok?" Robin blinked and smiled warmly at her and Batgirl who looked equally worried about him.

"I'm just thinking about what The Light has done to Megan." He replied looking out at the prison wondering where Batman could have gone. It had been quiet on the Island when they had arrived, Batman had told them to stay in the tree that they were sitting in and left them to investigate the area telling them that he wanted to find a way for them to get in.

"Batman to Robin. Can you hear me?" Robin jumped at the sudden voice in his left ear, he sighed in relief and quickly answered.

"Yeah there's a little static but I can hear you. Where are you?" He assked looking at the prison, Batgirl moved closer as if to try and hear what was being said.

"I've found a way in. Go East to the prison, there you will find a sewer pipe. Climb up it and meet me in the prisons kitchen." Robin crinkled up his nose at the thought off climbing up a sewer pipe. Zantanna noticed and gave him a curious look.

"He wants us to go East off the prison and climb up the sewer pipe." He explained, Batgirl and Zantanna gaged at the thought. "Come on we'd better get moving." He said and they jumped down and ran to the prison. They reached the sewer that Batman had instructed them to climb and held their noses at the putrid smell that coming from it. Batgirl and Robin went into their utility belts and took out their breathing masks and Robin gave his spare one to Zantanna who excepted it gratifully. They climbed the sewer pipe and met Batman in the prisons kitchen.

In the kitchen Batman was watching the footage from the cameras looking for Daniel. He saw Robin, Batgirl and Zantanna arrive at the pipe, when he heard heavy footsteps clanking down the corridor. He quickly detached the wire from the camera and hide bihind the door ready to strike when they entered the kitchen.

"Has the kid eaten today?" A man with a strong spanish accent asked.

"No Sir. He says that until we let him see his mother he won't eat." Another man replied. They entered the kitchen and Batman spun around hitting the tallest man around the back off the neck, causing the man to laugh. He grabbed Batman by his throat and slammed him against the wall knocking him out.

"What do you want us to do with him Bane?"

"I'll take him down to the cells. I want you and a few off your men to go and search for his brats." Bane ordered, the man saluted and left the kitchen to go and carry out the order. Bane picked up Batman's cape and dragged him to the cells blocks. He throw him in one off the cells and slammed the door shut before going to the secrity room. He searched the aera until he saw Robin, Batgirl and Zantanna arrive at the sewer pipe that Batman had asked them to climb up.

"Benito the kids are at the sewer pipe on the south side of the prison." He said talking into his radio, he watched as the young team put on their breathing mask to protect them from the smell before leaving the room to check on Daniel and have someone prepare the frightened boy some food.

**Finally finished! Hope that you all enjoy. R&R.**


	9. Blood is thicker part two

**Gotham City, Gotham General hospital**

Paula Crock had never felt so scared in her life until the moment she received the call from Black Canary telling her that Artemis had been injured during a mission and had been sent to Gotham General Hospital for surgery. _Surgery? No! No please not again! _Paula thought as she rushed to her front door, grabbing her coat and bag, and wheeled her chair as fast as she could to the elevator. She hauled a cab when she arrived on the street and told the driver to hurry to the hospital. Paula was quiet the journey there, her mind was too occupied with thoughts of Artemis as a child grasping her teddy and asking her to teach her how to fight.

"Here was are Gotham General Hospital, that will be five twenty dollars please" The driver said, holding out his hand for the money. Paula reached into her purse and pulled out the money and gave it to him, the man checked it, making sure that it was real, before getting out off the cab and helping her out off the cab. Paula didn't wait to thank him, as soon as she was back in her chair, Paula rushed into the hospital to the receptionist to ask where Artemis is. Black Canary was waiting for her there and as soon as she saw Paula she walked up to her to explain what was going on.

"Where is Artemis? Is she alright?" Paula asked, panic filling her voice, Black Canary kneeled down beside her and looked up at her in sympathy.

"Artemis is in surgery. There was complications during the mission that she and the others were sent on with Batman and Superman. I'm so sorry."Black Canary explained remorsefully, Paula frowned up at her, her dark eyes filled with anger.

"What do you mean by complications? Who did this to my daughter?"

"How much do you know about our current situation?" Canary asked wry about telling her too much about Superboy and the secret cloning that The Light was doing.

"I don't know anything that has happened with the team. I haven't even seen Artemis for the last few days." Paula replied angrily, Canary thought for a moment before finally deciding to tell her the truth.

"During Superboy's incarceration Lex Luthor did something that caused him to become...Rabid. Batman and Superman, with the help of some information we had received from a contact and Robin's hacking skills, found were Superboy was being held and attempted a rescue with Artemis, Robin and Kid Flash, but it was too late. Superboy and another clone that Lex had created attacked the group. Kid Flash had grabbed Artemis in an attempted to prevent the Super clone from grabbing her but because of an injury he had sub-stained during another mission he was unable to move fast enough to pull her out off the way in time. The super clone grabbed her by her hand and crushed it before throwing her across the street." Black Canary explained, her voice filled with sorrow and sympathy.

"Another clone?" Paula asked in shock, Black Canary slowly nodded. Paula was about to ask where the clone was now when she heard someone calling her name.

"Mrs Crock?" A kind looking nurse asked, Paula turned to face her and a feeling off dread washed over her at the worried expression on the nurse's face. The nurse smiled down at her, trying to reassure the distraught mother and kneeled beside her, glimpsing over to Black Canary who had sat back down in her seat.

"How is my daughter? Will she be able to use her hand again?" Paula asked grabbing on to the nurse's hand and clasping it tightly. The nurse placed her other hand over Paula's trying to calm the frightened mother.

"It's too early to know. The doctors are still in surgery operating on your daughter's hand." The nurse replied kindly, Paula bowed her head and started to cry unable to hide the emotions that she was feeling. Black Canary kneeled down beside him and pulled her into a hug, gently rubbing her back in a comforting way.

"How long do you expect her to be in surgery?"

"At least a few hours maybe more. The damage to her hand is server. According to her chart every bone in her hand was broken and if she's ever going to use it again the doctors will have to reconstruct it." The nurse explained.

"I need to get back to the League. If there is anything that you need then please don't hesitate too...Black Canary here. What? Ok keep her restrained I'll be there as soon as I can." Canary said shocked by the report that she had just received, Paula looked up at her in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"There's been an incident at the leagues HQ. Will you be alright here?" Canary asked feeling guilty for having to leave her allow in the hospital. Paula looked up at the nurse who was still standing there and nodded.

"I'll be fine. Go and help the team, and be careful." She replied, Canary thanked the nurse for speaking with them and told Paula that she will be back as soon as she could before leaving the hospital and heading back to the watch tower.

In Metropolis Superman was flying up to Luthor's office when he heard John's message about Megan. Rage filled him at the thought off what Lex and The Light had done to Roy and Megan and he wished that he didn't have to ask him for help. He stormed into the office and glared at the man who was just coming out off his large lead safe holding a metal brief case.

"Superman what an unpleasant surprise. If you're here to arrest me then I'm afraid that you'll have to wait until I've spoken to my attorney" Lex said as if he was talking to an unwanted client. Superman closed the door behind him and walked over to the desk, folding his arms and looking at the man with an angry stare.

"Your coming with me Luthor." He demanded, clenching his fists to control the anger that he was feeling. Lex gave him an intrigued, but defiant look.

"Really and why would I do that?" Lex asked sitting down and leaning back in his chair, Superman placed his hands on the marble desk and leaned forward so that he was eye level with him.

"You can either come quietly Lex or by force Lex. Either way you're coming with me." Superman threatened with a snarl. Lex raised his eyebrows in surprise, was he really going to arrest him? Or does he have something else in mind for him?

"I'm not going anywhere without calling my attorney first." Lex said refusing to move out off his chair, Superman sighed in frustration and stood back up looking at the t.v that Lex hadn't turned off. Aqualad and Green Lantern was following Talia down one of the corridors towards the room that Marie Snow was being interrogated. The sound of her screams could be heard echoing down the corridor and Superman glared at the heartless man who was sitting calmly in front of him.

"She's a C.I.A agent you know. If she was to die then you would need more than your attorney to protect you." Superman said clenching his fist hard at the chilling sound off Marie screaming in pain.

"What do you want?" Lex asked ignoring Superman's comment, he turned off the t.v and looked up at Superman who leaned forward again so that he had eye contact, "Superboy is dying. I need your blood to help cure him." Lex raised his eyebrow again intrigued with what the man of steel had just told him.

"In that case I will go willingly." Lex said standing up and walking up to Superman with the briefcase.

"You're willing to come with me?" Superman asked in surprise, glancing at the briefcase.

"Don't seem so surprise. Conner is my son and I would do what I can to ensure his survival." Lex retorted, Superman stared at him in shock at Lex's comment. "Oh yes I know everything about you and your little team of sidekicks. Tell me how is your father doing?" Lex asked with a smirk on his face, Superman growled and punched the wall inches from where Lex was standing.

"If you do anything to hurt them then I swear I will..."

"Kill me? Clark we both know that you could never do that. It's just isn't in your nature."

"No but I can break you."

"I think you forget that I know your secrets. All I have to do is make one phone call and everyone in the world will learn who the Justice League really are." Lex replied, Clark stood there motionless unsure of what to say or do. Lex knew? He was the one that was spying on them in the cave? And how he was using it to what? Blackmail him? Was he going to stay quiet in exchange of Conner? Clark thought about everything that he and Conner had been through the past couple off weeks. He had finally excepted him into his family and he wasn't going to allow Lex to take him from him. Not again. Lex smirk as he watched Clark fight the urge to punch him, he heard the sound of his guards shouting outside of his door and he knew that Talia must have been revealed as a traitor.

"What is it that you want Lex?"

"Simple. To rid the disease that plagues this world." Lex replied simply, Clark raised his eyebrow but remained quiet. He picked him up and placed him under his arm.

"I suggest that you hold on tight. We wouldn't want you to accidentally fall during the flight." He said as he flew over to the window, Lex looked up at him, wrapping his arms around the Kryptonian so that he felt wouldn't fall. Clark opened the window, listening out for his team in case they needed him, before stepping out and flying over Metropolis.

"Superman to watch tower. I've got Lex Luthor and we are heading back to Mount Justice." He reported, the thought of dropping Lex filled his mind as they flew to Rhodes Island and it took everything in him to keep a firm grip on the man. They arrived at Mount Justice fifteen minutes later (JUst guessing at the time scale) and Lex was given access before being taken to a secure room to wait until the rest of the team arrived.

Meanwhile downstairs in the basement off Lex corp Talia was still leading Aqualad and Green Lantern to where Marie Snow was being held and interrogated. Her screams could still be heard as they ran down the corridor and Kaldur glared at Talia's back, angry that he had allowed Marie to get caught. 'I should have been more careful.'

"Stop!" Kaldur came out off his thoughts at the sudden demand and frowned when he saw that Ra's al Ghul was standing in front off them blocking their path to Marie. "Daughter what do you think you are doing?" He asked firmly, Talia stepped forward and glared at the genomorph that was sitting on his left shoulder.

"I am sorry father, but I can not just stand by and allow Lex Luthor to control us." Talia replied angrily, she pulled out the spare gun that she had hidden in her back pocket and shot at the creature. Ra's moved dodging the bullet and dashed forward grabbing hid daughter's hand.

"Talia!"

"Go get Marie and get out off here, she in the room at the end off this corridor. I will take care off this." Talia said pushing her father into the wall. Kaldur and Green Lantern nodded and ran past them, they reached the room that Talia had told them to go to and Kaldur kicked it open surprising the guard that was interrogating his captive.

"Infidels! I will show you what happens to people who interfere with my work." The guard shouted angrily, he pulled out a gun and shot at the two hero's. Green Lantern used his ring to deflect the bullets so that Kaldur could run over to Marie and check if she was alright.

"Marie. Marie can you hear me?" He asked gently shaking her, Marie moaned and looked up, her eyes heavy and filled with pain.

"Aqualad? What are you doing here?" She whispered confused as to why he was there. Kaldur used he's water blades to cut through the rope and lifted her up carrying her bridal style.

"I'm here to rescue you." Kaldur replied kindly, they watched as Green Lantern knocked the guard out with a giant hammer and then they left the room to find their way out. Down the corridor Talia was still fighting with her father trying to remove the creature that was controlling his mind.

"You need to listen to me father. Everything that Lex has told you has been a lie, he never intended to give us Damian." She said dodging another one-off his attacks, Ra's growled in anger and pulled out his sword pinning Talia to the wall.

"Lex had warned me about your betrayal. I just never wanted to believe that it was true."

"I'm not betraying you. I'm trying to save you." Talia argued, "I would do anything to ensure your safety, even if it means that I have to do something that you disapprove off."

"Talia watch out!" Kaldur shouted drawing her attention to them. She saw Green Lantern fire a giant boxing glove at her dad knocking him out. Talia pulled the sword from out off the wall and kneeled down beside her dad.

"I am sorry father." She said placing the sword beside him, Marie looked down at her with an angry scowl.

"I see that you've changed sides again. Or is this a trick off some kind." She spat bitterly.

"There will be time for this later first we must find a way out off here and get you to a hospital." Green Lantern said putting his hand up to stop Marie from arguing. "Talia which way is the quickest out off here?"

"Back the way we came. If we hurry then we shouldn't have to worry about..."

"There they are get them!" A group off guards shouted interrupting Green Lantern's sentence. Green Lantern grabbed Talia and turned his ring into a gun.

"Stay back or I will shoot her." He shouted causing the guards to stop, "show us the way out!" Kaldur demanded, Talia frowned and pointed to the way that they were about to go.

"Take care off my father. I will be fine." Talia ordered, she lead the two hero's out off the corridor and back to where they had entered the building. Green Arrow was waiting for them on top off the building opposite and went down to help them with Marie.

"Why is Talia al Ghul here? I thought that the mission was to rescue Miss Snow and take Lex into custody?"

"Aqualad convinced her to help us find Miss Snow. Though it is at a price."

"I only want what was taken from me. Once you have fulfilled your promise I will go back to my father and continue to fulfil his vision." Talia said feeling guilty about what she was forced to do to her father. Green Lantern informed the watch tower that they had successfully completed the mission and were on the way back to Mount Justice.

"I will take Marie to the hospital and inform the C.I.A off what has happened. I will meet you back at Mount Justice as soon as I have finished."

"Understood. Just be sure that you tell us everything when you get back. You still have a lot of explaining to do about your actions." Green Arrow said sternly, Kaldur agreed and making sure that he wasn't seen by any of Lex's guards, he left to take Marie to the nearest hospital.

Santa Prisca

Batgirl, Zatanna and Robin gagged at the smell that was coming from the sewer pipe as Robin fired his grapple hook and started the climb. They reached the top, grateful that the sewer was no longer in use and went to find Batman in the kitchen.

"Batman?" Robin whispered as he opened the door and looked for his mentor. He noticed that Batman wasn't in the room and frowned, Batgirl and Zatanna followed him in cautiously and wondered what could have happened to him.

"This isn't like him. He would have contacted us if anything was wrong." Robin said kneeling down to examine the floor. He noticed that there were scuff marks that had been recently made and searched the room for more evidence.

"There's been a fight here recently." Just as Robin said that three men arrived at the door. He jumped up onto his feet and stood with Batgirl and Zatanna ready to fight. The three men looked down at them and laughed.

"Mira aqui los muchachos, mas tres ratas para nosotros a desechar.(look here boys, three more rats to dispose off)" One off them snarled in Spanish, Robin frowned as Batgirl and Zatanna looked at him in confused. The three men stepped closer to them backing the young hero's up against the counter. They each pulled out a knife and went to thrust them and them when Robin threw and smoke bomb blinding the three men and giving them enough time to get away.

"Now what do we do?" Zatanna asked panting as they ran away and hid in a small cupboard.

"We find Daniel and Batman." Robin whispered sternly.

"How? Those men weren't surprised that we were here. They knew that we were coming." Batgirl said glancing out off the door to see where the men where.

"I need to find a camera to hack. Once I know where they are we can think up of a plan to save them." Robin replied.

"Well finding a camera shouldn't be a problem with this being a prison." Zatanna said looking down the corridor.

"No but having the time to hack it before those three Spanish goons come back is." Batgirl replied, she saw the silhouette of a large man walking down the corridor towards them and she quickly closed the door.

"Zee could you make us invisible?" Robin asked quickly, Zatanna thought for a moment and then nodded.

"But only for a few minutes at a time." She explained.

"Then do it!" Robin ordered, Zatanna took a breath before uttering the word, "nrut su elbisivni" turning them all invisible. A second later the man opened the cupboard door and frowned in confusion when he saw that the cupboard was empty. He turned on the light just to be sure causing Batgirl to move closer to Robin to avoid him accidentally touching her.

"Debo haber oido cosas. (Must have been hearing things)" He said before turning off the light and closing the door.

"That was close." Batgirl sighed in relief moving away from Robin again noticing that she had pushed him into the wall.

"We haven't got much time." Robin whispered, he opened the door and searched the corridor for a camera. "There's one! Batgirl, Zee cover me." He said as he dashed out off the cupboard and up to the camera where he started hacking into the system. It only took him a few seconds before he found Batman laying unconscious in one-off the cells on the second floor and Daniel sitting up against the wall off his cell crying on the first floor. He heard one-off the Spanish guards walking back down the corridor and he ran back into the cupboard.

"Daniel and Batman are being held in separate cells on two different floors." Robin said looking at Batgirl and Zatanna with a serious look. "No matter what happens on this mission our main objective is to rescue Daniel and get him to safety."

"But what about Batman? We can't just leave him here!" Zatanna asked shocked that Robin would consider leaving his mentor here trapped by the enemy.

"Batman can handle himself. Fighting guys that are bigger than him is what he has been trained to do." Robin replied, he brought up the map off the prison and showed them where Daniel was being held.

"Daniel is being held in this cell, manoeuvring to one floor to the other shouldn't be a problem as long as we stay out off sight."

"But if they know that we are going for Daniel than they will be most probably ready for our arrival." Batgirl said noticing the guards that were standing outside of Daniel's cell.

"Which is why we'll need a distraction. I wish that Miss M was here." Robin said with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah do you think that she'll be alright?" Zatanna asked thinking about her friend.

"The league will look after her. Right now we have a mission to complete and a boy to save." Robin replied, he stood up from his crouching position and told Batgirl and Zatanna his plan.

"We will only have one shot at this so we will have to be quick. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Batgirl and Zatanna said simultaneously, they waited until they knew that the corridor was quiet before Zatanna turned them invisible again and headed to the closest vent to crawl through.

Back in Metropolis Wally was scanning the building for a secret entrance with his infra-red goggles so that he and Barry could enter without being detected. "I can't find any secret entrances anywhere. It's exactly like the building Robin, Aqualad and I found Superboy in." Wally said sighing in frustration, he looked over to his uncle and Martian Manhunter wondering how they were going to get in.

"Well then we'll have to somehow get in through the front door. J'onn do you think you will be ok with this? Wally and I could..."

"No. The pain that I was feeling before has subsided." Martian Manhunter said standing up and looking over to the building.

"Do you think that it was Miss Martian?" Wally asked, hoping that it wasn't and Batman's and Robin's suspicions were wrong.

"I am certain that it was her. Though I can not sense her presence any more. It could be that she is being kept somewhere else and when I used my powers to scan the building I felt her." J'onn explained, Wally frowned and marched to the edge off the building they were standing on.

"In that case let's hurry up and save Dr. Rose so that we can find Megan and bring her home."

"Ok. Well we are going to have to use our stealth skills for this mission. J'onn I think that the best course off action will be for you to pin point the doctors exact location. Once you have Kid and I will go in and quickly get her out. Hopefully if everything goes to plan we will be able to get her out before anyone even notices that she is gone." Barry said, J'onn nodded in agreement and using his powers he scanned the building again for Dr. Rose's exact co-ordinates.

"She's on sub level four, chained to the wall off her cell." J'onn said telling Barry exactly where she was. He connected them all with his mind link and stayed up on the roof as a look out. Barry and Wally ran off the building and knocked out the two guards that were standing at the entrance. They went to open the doors when they noticed that they were alarmed with an encrypted lock.

"Oh man. What was the point in them having these two out here if no body can get into the building anyway?" Wally whined, he typed in some codes trying to remember what Robin had taught them about hacking and growled in frustration when the doors refused to open. "I wish that Rob was here. He would have had us in here with in seconds."

"If you can't open it from out here then I will try to open it from the inside. Be back in a flash." Barry said, he vibrated his monicles through the thick glass and ran to the desk knocking out the receptionist who was surprised to see him standing beside her. Wally sighed in annoyance at how easily his uncle could faze through the solid object. "Show off," he muttered under his breath as Barry opened the doors and allowed him in. They ran down the corridors, following the directions that J'onn was giving them through the mind link.

_'Where is everyone? It's almost like the building has been evacuated for some reason.'_ Wally said surprised when he noticed that the labs that they were running past were empty.

_'Stay on your guard Kid, the building may look deserted but that doesn't mean that no-ones waiting for us.'_ Barry replied seriously, Wally nodded and continued to following him, resisting the urge to stop in one-off the labs and search for clues. It didn't take long for them to reach sub level four and Barry started running in and out off the cells looking for the doctor, leaving Wally to stand and look out for any more guards.

_'I don't like this. It's too quiet.' _He thought, listening out for any signs of life. It didn't take long for Barry to find the doctor and he unchained her from the wall. Maggie rubbed her aching wrists, happy that she was finally free from the bounds and once Flash had the door open, which wasn't easy, walked out to where Wally was waiting.

"Great you found her. Now let's go!"

"Wait! We can't go yet." Maggie said grabbing Wally by his arm preventing him from running off. Wally and Barry stared at her wondering why she didn't want to go.

"I'm sorry doc but our mission is to rescue you and take you to safety." Barry said, quickly picking her up. Maggie struggled in his grasp and pointed down the corridor to a flight of stairs.

"No you don't understand, my Laptop is down there." She said urgently, Wally huffed in exasperation. "It has my research notes on it. If he was to get a hold off them then he could use it to create a virus that could kill anyone with a superpower."

"So it's important. Ok you take her back up to the surface, I'll..."

_'There are two people walking towards you. If you are to escape I suggest that you leave now.' _Martian Manhunter said cutting off Wally's words. Barry looked at him and passed Maggie over to him.

"I'll go down, you get the doc out." He ordered, Wally nodded and ran up the corridor and passed the men that were walking towards them. Barry watched as he went before running in the opposite direction. He found the room that had 'Dr Rose' written on the door and fazed through it, he found the laptop that was sitting on the desk and quickly picked it up when he suddenly felt a sharp pain at the back off his head. He fell to the ground, dropping the laptop and looked up to see who his attacker was. Standing above him was Mallah. Without a word he picked up the laptop and kicked Flash in the head knocking him unconscious, J'onn and Wally felt Barry's pain as he lost conciousness. Wally fell to the ground unable to stand the pain that he was feeling and dropped Dr. Rose, who fell in a heap on the floor.

_'Barry? Uncle Barry can you hear me?' _Wally shouted hoping that Barry would respond, but he didn't.

"Kid Flash? Are you alright?" Dr. Rose asked picking herself up off the floor, Wally looked up at her and gave her an apologetic look, the pain and anger he was feeling showing in his green eyes. He stood up and was about to tell her that he was fine when they heard the sound off footsteps hurrying up the corridor. Wally picked up Dr. Rose and carried her into a closet nearby.

"The boss says that there are some intruders in the building. Flash has already been apprehended but the other one, Speedy, has Dr. Rose and is heading this way to escape" One off the guards said. Wally growled under his breath at being called Speedy.

"Isn't Speedy Green Arrows sidekick?" Asked the other in confusion.

"Now that doesn't make any sense."

"Well who ever he is we had better find him before he escapes. I wouldn't want to make the boss mad again." Replied the first guard, they walked up to were Wally and Dr. Rose was hiding and was about to open the door when suddenly they heard shouting.

"Guards come quick! More hero's have arrived and are attacking." A woman with long black hair and wearing a secretaries uniform shouted urgently as she ran down the corridor, the men looked at her in surprise and took their guns out ready for a fight. Wally stared at the woman and recognised her as being Wonder Woman.

_'When I give the signal, run as fast as you can back up to the surface.' _J'onn said making Wally and Maggie to jump, Wally looked out of the closet at the woman standing in front of the two guards.

_'Who is this? And who are you...?'_ Maggie thought surprised to be hearing a male voice in her head.

_'It's Martian Manhunter.' _Wally said causing Maggie to jump in surprise.

_'This is amazing! For years I have longed to study your brain and see how it works compared to a humans, and now I'm actually having a physic conversation with you!'_

_'Well you can fangirl when we get back to base. Right now we needs to stay focused on the mission at hand. Which is getting you out off here.' _Wally said firmly, Maggie sighed but calmed herself down. She thought about here son and what the Light would do to him now that she had escaped from their grasp. Wally placed a comforting hand around her shoulders and smiled reassuringly at her.

_'Hey don't worry. Batman and Robin have gone to find Daniel and will bring him home.' _Wally reassured.

"Thank you Kid Flash." Maggie replied gratefully, he smiled warmly at her and they listened to what was happening outside off the closet door.

"You need to hurry before they...!" Crash! The woman and two men were knocked down by someone crashing throw the wall. Wally Grinned when he saw how it was.

"Where are my friends!" He said in a demanding voice, Wonder Woman pretended to be afraid and grabbed the guard that was closest to her. Wally giggled to himself at the frightened expressions on the mens face.

"Quickly do something!" The woman shouted pointing a shaky finger at him, the two men stared up at him and reached for their guns with trembling hands.

"S-stay where y-you a-are or we w-will shoot." They shouted nervously.

"Try it, but we all know that they won't work on me." Superboy said crossing his arms across his chest.

_'Now Kid Flash!' _J'onn said through the mind link, Wally quickly ran out off the closet and grabbed the guns off of them leaving the two terrified men to look at their empty hands confused.

"Now we won't ask you again! Where is Flash and Miss Martian?!" Wally shouted angrily picking up the closest man by his collar. Maggie watched from inside the closet in astonishment.

"We don't know. The girl escaped a last night and we don't know anything about Flash." He replied, the woman stood up and pulled out a golden lasso from her jacket and tied it around the man that she had grabbed. He looked up at her and went pale when he realised who she was.

"Tell us what you know." She demanded with a glare, the man gulped and shook his head. "We swear we don't know anything."

"The lasso compels you to tell the truth."

"We don't know. Now please let us go!"

"Their telling the truth. The lasso would have shocked him if he wasn't." Wonder Woman said, she untied the man and knocked him out so that he couldn't go telling the others that they were there.

"We need to go and save Flash. Wonder Woman could you...?"

"I'm sorry Kid Flash but your main priority is to get Dr. Rose to safety. Martian Manhunter and I will go after Will go after Flash."

"But how?"

"GPS. Flash has a tracker in his belt." J'onn said transforming himself out off Conner's form. Maggie looked at him in awe. Wally as about to argue that Flash was his partner and that it was his job to find him when they heard the sound off more heavy footsteps approaching them.

"We haven't got time. Get the doctor out off here. I promise that I will tell you as soon as I know anything." Wonder Woman said sternly. Wally frowned but didn't argue, he picked up Maggie, who was staring at J'onn, and ran the rest of the way to the exit running past the guards that were heading towards them.

"Kid Flash to watch tower I have successfully rescued Dr. Rose. Where do you suggest that I take her." Wally asked once he was far enough away from the building to stop.

"Take her to Bludhaven, Batman has a safe house there that he said we can use. I'm sending you the co-ordinates now."

"Ok co-ordinates received. Heading to Bludhaven now." Wally said, he picked up Maggie on his back and checked his map before running to Bludhaven. Above him a small, dark figure stood watching them.

"Festinatio to HQ. Kid Flash has Dr. Rose and is taking her to a safe house in Bludhaven." Festinatio reported.

"Excellent work Festinatio. We we instruct Deathstroke and Cheshire to go to Bludhaven."

"Do you want me to meet them there? I could..."

"No return to base."

"But I want to help." Festinatio argued.

"And you have. It's just too soon for us to reveal you to the league."

"Ok, if you say so. I'll come back straight away." Festinatio replied in exasperation, she put her equipment away in her belt and headed back to the Lights base.

**I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter. I am sorry that it has taken this long for me to put it up and promise that the next chapter won't take as long. R&R.**


End file.
